QW: Quinntana One Shots
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: One shots of different genres for Quinntana week. (first one beginning/comfort) I think they'll all be rated M, if not it'll be in the AN.
1. Chapter 1: Quinntana Beginnings&Comfort

Quinntana Beginnings

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) This is where all my one shots for Quinntana week will go. I Know I'm late, but I figure this will kill two birds with one stone. I know the first theme for Quinntana week was beginnings and the second hurt/comfort, so this covers both(kind of) I realize beginnings means first meetings, but I'm going to start as far as I can go with Glee, the first season, when Quinn gets pregnant. Instead it'll be the beginning of their relationship. In my story, Santana will be more supportive, and Quinn will lean on her more during her pregnancy, and even after, leading to a romantic relationship. Also, Quinn isn't dating Finn. Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray sits at her vanity, looking in the mirror as she applies her makeup. It's Saturday, and like any other sixteen year old, Quinn is getting ready for a party. Being a cheerleader has its perks for the teen. Popularity, going to a seemingly endless amount of parties the football team love to have just about every weekend after a game. It also helps that her cheerleading coach is crazy. Quinn and her teammates may not be grateful during practice, but when it's comes to getting out of some of their classes, they're thankful for one Sue Sylvester.

She's been to plenty of parties already half way through the first semester. At the beginning of the year, when she and her best friend's Santana and Brittany got on the cheer team, they were excited to be going to the parties. And at first it was fun, but now she's not sure if she's enjoying herself anymore. It's the same thing every time she goes. They dance to loosen up with the help of some alcohol, then everyone gets drunk, then they play some drunk games, like beer pong, or even truth or dare. Someone will dare another person to kiss, and the night ends with drunk hook up, and in the morning she's sick.

So, Quinn isn't really looking forward to going, but Santana and Brittany are, and she's keeping up with appearances. It would be weird for the caption of the cheer squad not to be at the party, and come Monday morning it would be the talk of the school. It would even be a top discussion to the less cool kids who weren't invited. Everyone knows Quinn Fabray parties. She finishes the last of her makeup with some lip gloss, when her cell phone rings.

_"Lucy Q, I'm on my way over. You ready?"_

Quinn makes sure her hair is perfect, lightly spraying some hair spray to get rid of some fly a ways. She didn't do anything fancy with it, it's just left down and straightened, but again, she has to keep up with appearances.

"Yeah, I just finished." She frowns hearing a radio, remembering her friend only has her permit. "Is your mom dropping you off?" Santana scoffs.

_"Hell no. I have my permit, we don't have to walk anymore, and there's no way I would ever let Mami drive me to Puckerman's party."_

"San, and adult is supposed to be with you." She scolds.

_"Relax, Lucy Q. I'll only get in trouble if I get caught. Puck's house is only two blocks away."_ Quinn stands up, and walks over to her closet, to get a pair of shoes that matches her outfit.

"That's true. Just be careful, ok?" Santana chuckles.

_"I swear, you're worse than Mami."_ She jokes. Quinn rolls her eyes, putting on a pair of heels.

"I just don't want my best friend getting hurt. Is Britt with you?" She asks at second thought.

_"No, she's going with Mike, since they live closer. We'll meet her there. I'm in front of your house, get your ass down here."_ Santana hangs up before she could say anymore. She chuckles, rolling her eyes at her friend's antics. Then with one last check in the mirror, Quinn goes downstairs.

"Don't be out too late."

Her mother calls to her from the living room, hearing her jog down the stairs. She rolls her eyes. Her mother, Judy, is usually drunk on the weekends. By the time Quinn does get home she'll be passed out on the couch, or in her room, and the conversation will be long forgotten.

"OK." She says anyway, not wanting to start an argument. As she said, Santana is waiting for her in front of the house, with the radio blasting, and her singing along to a song she doesn't recognize. Spotting the blonde, Santana rolls down her window.

"It's about time." Quinn scoffs, walking around the car to the passenger side, and sliding inside. She turns then turns the volume down on the radio, so they can talk.

"It took me two minutes to get downstairs." Santana looks for traffic before pulling out on the road.

"Two more minutes we could have left already." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Judy told me not to be home late, I would've left earlier." She explains. Santana scoffs.

"I don't know why she acts like she cares. Her drunk ass will be passed out later."

Quinn decides not to comment. She may not be looking forward to this party, but it does get her out of the house, and she'd rather spend the night with her friends, than her mother. Her father, Russell tends to work late, or so he says. One night Quinn and Santana had a sleepover at the Latina's house without Brittany. Both of her parents were working late, and so they decided to get drunk.

Antonio; Santana's father, had a lock on his liquor cabinet and neither girl could get it open. So, instead they went to a liquor store, and stayed in the parking lot, until they convinced someone to buy them alcohol. While they walked the fairly short distance back to Santana's house, they saw Russell making out with someone in the parking lot of a motel.

Santana turns into Puck's road, and it's already full of cars. The cheerleaders like to make an entrance, and they always plan together what time to arrive at a party. She finds a parking spot a few houses down from Puck, and again Quinn checks her hair and makeup in the mirror, while Santana does the same.

Before she was a cheerleader, she wasn't so vain and worried about her looks. _My how things have changed._ She thinks, as they both exit the car, and walk together to the house. It's filled with loud music, and even louder tipsy teenagers. Santana leans closer to Quinn to talk over the loud music.

"Do you wanna get a drink first?" She nods in response. Santana holds on to her hand as they weave through the crowd into the kitchen, so they don't lose each other. Puck always has a BYOB party. So, those who are able to get it, bring the alcohol with them, and tonight he has a table full. Santana gets them their normal rum and coke to start them off. Across the room, said football player spots them and smirks, walking towards them. He stands behind Santana, and wraps his arms around her waist.

"It's about time you got here." He says in her ear.

Quinn takes a deep breath looking away. For some reason she doesn't like to see the couple be intimate with each other. She talked about it with Brittany once, and the other blonde suggested she probably has a crush on Puck, and is just jealous. She's not sure, but she defiantly doesn't like the feeling she gets whenever she sees them together. Santana gently pushes him further away so she can turn around.

"You know we like to make an entrance, stop complaining." He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Brittany got here an hour before, and she was looking for you. I think she's somewhere in the living room." He informs the Latina. She grabs on to Quinn's hand again, and goes to leave the room when Puck stops her. "She only asked for you, San. I'll keep Quinn company." Santana looks over to Quinn, silently asking if she's ok with it. Quinn reluctantly nods, not wanting to keep her friends from enjoying themselves.

"I think I know what it's about, so I won't be long."

Quinn watches as she leaves, then leans against the counter while she sips from her drink. She feels awkward without the brunette, or Brittany. They usually never leave each other's side. Even when Santana sneaks upstairs with Puck, Brittany and Quinn will dance or just hang around the house together. Puck takes another beer from the cooler someone brought, and leans against the counter next to Quinn, popping off the cap.

"Santana told me you guys were joining the Glee club." He says casually trying to start a conversation. Quinn just nods in response. "Why? That's like social suicide."

Quinn wants to roll her eyes, but doesn't. In the unwritten rule book, she's not supposed to like anyone from the club, but she does, she has no reason not to. No one knows it, but she also loves to sing, always has. So, she's also a little excited to be joining, but acts blasé with the football player.

"Coach Sue wants to destroy it from the inside or something, her words, not mine." Puck snorts, sipping from his beer.

"How long will that last?" Quinn takes a few sips from her own drink, looking around the house, wondering what's taking Santana so long.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Sue can be unpredictable, but she could also be very predictable. Either way, she's crazy." Puck chuckles, then drinks some more of his beer.

"I know you Santana and Brittany are usually attached to the hips." Quinn narrows her eyes, wondering where he's going with this. "I noticed you looking for them." He explains. She nods, lightly blushing.

"Since Santana is my girlfriend." Again, Quinn feels the same as she does when seeing Puck and Santana together in the pit of her stomach. "I figure, I should try to make friends with you and Brittany. So, if you find yourself getting bored, or get separated from them again, we could just drink together and chill." He offers. Quinn finds it suspicious though. Puck is usually only nice when he wants something. She may not know him that well, but that she knows for sure. He notices how skeptical she is, and puts his arms up in surrender.

"I'm not such a terrible guy." She huffs.

"Sure." He smirks. Santana finally arrives, holding Brittany's hand, dragging the tall blonde behind her.

"Come on, Lucy Q, we're gonna dance!" She yells over the music, taking the other blonde's hand. Quinn notes to herself to ask what took the girls so long. Again, they weave through the large crowd.

Santana tries to get Quinn to dance, since she's more hesitant than the other two. She maybe a cheerleader, but dancing freestyle, Quinn gets shy. Santana puts her hands on the blonde's hips to get her to move. Quinn's heartbeats faster, and she feels herself blush. Santana pulls her closer, so she can be heard over the music.

"Just loosen up. Don't worry if you're good or not, most of the people here are drunk." She says in her ear, making her shiver.

Brittany then pulls Santana away from her, so they could dance together instead. Quinn frowns at the loss. She stands around for a few uncomfortable minutes, watching her two best friends dance very close to each other, before she decides to get away from the crowd, and going upstairs instead.

There are still a few people who have migrated to the second floor, but it's nowhere near crowded as downstairs. She knocks on a few doors to find an empty one, and coincidently finds Puck's room is the only one. She sits on the bottom of his bed with a bored sigh, then drinks the rest of her drink. She almost regrets going now, since she's considering doing anything with Puck of all people. Suddenly said football player walks in with one of the cheerleaders, Ashely. She's clearly drunk, and Puck is getting there.

"What the hell?" The pair jump apart from the make out session, not expecting anyone to be in the room. Puck squints his eyes.

"Q? When did you get here?" She rolls her eyes.

"I've been here the whole time, drunk." She walks over to him, crossing her arms. "Do you plan on sleeping with her?" She asks accusingly. Puck also rolls his eyes, annoyed.

"I was, until you showed up." Being drunk, Ashley hasn't heard any of their discussion.

"Are we gonna do this, or not?" She whines.

"Not with Quinn in the room, maybe next time." Ashley groans, leaving the room. Puck glares at Quinn. "Happy?" Quinn pushes his shoulder, making him stumble back.

"You're such an asshole. You're with Santana, why the hell were you with Ashley?!" Puck walks over to his bed, and drops himself onto it with a sigh.

"I'm not cheating." He argues. Quinn turns around, now angrier. "We have an open relationship, we agreed on it." Quinn narrows her eyes, confused.

"Why would Santana agree to that?" He shrugs.

"She has a thing with Brittany. She doesn't know I know, but I do." He confesses.

Quinn thinks about her friend's behavior for the last few weeks. There have been a few times they have sleepovers without her, they're always sneaking off at parties, like tonight and she has been feeling like the third wheel. There's nothing to actually prove it's true though, so for now she'll drop it. But she does know if it is true, she guesses Santana wouldn't want Puck to spreading that around. Quinn sits next to Puck on the bed.

"You shouldn't say that." He looks at her confused. "If Santana is doing anything with Brittany, I don't think she wants anyone to know. So, don't say anything." She explains. Puck doesn't say anything, she assumes it's because he's getting drunk, and might not remember their conversation anyway.

"So, why are you in here, anyway?" He finally speaks up. She shrugs.

"Brittany and Santana were dancing together, it's not my thing. I came up here to get some space." Puck hums in response, then leans over his bed to reach for something on the floor. He picks up a pack of wine coolers on the floor, then holds one out to Quinn.

"we could just drink together, and chill, like I said." She sighs, and reluctantly takes one. Puck grabs his own, and doesn't waist anytime drinking it. Quinn takes a few gulps from her own. "Finn really likes you." Puck suddenly confesses. Quinn shrugs.

"Could have fooled me." Puck scratches his head.

"Rachel is pretty, but he's only trying to get you jealous." She looks skeptical. Quinn thinks she might have a crush on the other football player, but lately he has been showing interest in one of the Glee kids.

"Has he told you this?" He frowns.

"No." Quinn scoffs.

"His loss then. You're hot." Quinn snorts, then drinks a few more gulps of her drink.

"Are you sure you're not the one who has a crush on me." She jokes. Puck just stares at her.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm almost drunk, I'm horny, and you're hot." She scoffs, but doesn't say more than that. Puck holds out another bottle. Quinn looks down at her own, and realizes she drank it all already. She accepts the new one, and takes a few gulps from it. "I didn't realize you were such a drunk." Quinn only chuckles in response.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn groans at the sun hitting her face. She rolls over, and puts a pillow over her head. She has a migraine, and she feels nauseous. Suddenly she hears snoring next to her, so she lifts the pillow enough to see who it's coming from. It's then that she realizes she's still in Puck's room. Quinn gasps, taking the pillow off completely. Puck is still asleep next to her, and he almost looks naked. Connecting the dots, she looks down at herself, and realizes she is also naked.

"Holy shit." She whispers to herself.

As best as she can with a hangover, Quinn collects her clothes from the floor, gets dressed, then faces the walk of shame out of the house. She passes a few hung-over football players, and the house is a mess, but nothing for her to worry about, until she's standing by the road. Quinn remembers she got a ride from Santana, and there were no signs of the Latina inside the Puckerman residence.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She says, running her hand through her hair. Quinn remembers her phone, and calls the one person she knows is sober to drive. Rachel Berry. The diva programmed her number in each of the new members' phones, as an offering of her friendship. She never thought she would use it until now.

_"Hello, this is Rachel. May I ask whose calling?" _Quinn rolls her eyes. She has no problem with the other girl, she's very nice, but the way she talks can't be tolerated by someone who is hung-over.

"It's Quinn."

_"Oh, Hi, Quinn. I didn't expect to get a call from you."_

"I know, um, I need a favor. I'm still at Puck's. Santana was my ride to the party last night, but she left without me. Could you drive me back to my place?" She asks hopefully.

_"I'm sorry you couldn't rely on your friend. I have no problem driving you, but you're going to have to give me directions, as I don't know where you live."_ Quinn breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Yeah, that's fine. I'm waiting outside the house."

_"I'll be there in a few."_ Rachel hangs up, so Quinn puts her phone back into her pocket, and sits on the curb. She can't believe she just had a one night stand with her best friend's boyfriend. Quinn gasps, realizing what she just did.

"Oh god, I'm a terrible friend." Quinn puts her face in her hands, crying. _Santana won't forgive me for this._ She thinks, feeling guilty and regrets ever going into Puck's room. She hears a car pull up in front of her, so Quinn quickly wipes her eyes before getting in the vehicle. Rachel looks at her concerned.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but you look terrible." Quinn groans in response, holding her head as she leans on the door. "Did something happen?" She quickly looks over at the brunette, internally panicking.

"No, why?" Rachel shrugs.

"I can see that you've been crying." She says carefully. Quinn closes her eyes, leaning her head against the seat.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, Berry. Please just take me home. I'm sure my lovely mother will be very happy to see me." She says bitterly. Without another word, Rachel looks for traffic before pulling out on to the street. With Quinn's help, she's able to take her home.

"Quinn, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I'm a good listener." She offers as they sit in front of the Fabray house. Quinn sighs, then flashes a weak smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you in Glee club." Rachel smiles back, and waves as Quinn gets out of the car. The brunette waits until Quinn is inside before she leaves.

"Quinn, is that you?" Judy calls out from the kitchen. Quinn curses under her breath.

"Yeah." Judy walks into the foyer with a displeased look on her face.

"You were out all night, and you have a hangover." She says, observing her daughters appearance.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on getting drunk. I just wasn't in the best mood last night, it won't happen again." She promises. "I'm going to take a shower, then take a nap." She tries to go upstairs but Judy blocks her path to the steps.

"We have church, you won't be taking a nap." She reminds her daughter. "We've been waiting for you. Hurry up, I don't want to be late." Judy steps aside so Quinn can go to her room. As she climbs the stairs, she rolls her eyes. Ever since she was a little girl her parents have been forcing her to go to church. Not that she didn't like it then, but now she doesn't care for it. He church's beliefs don't match her own anymore.

* * *

The drive to church was awkward. Russell kept giving Quinn disappointed glances, and they didn't stop during the service either. As soon as they arrived home, Quinn went to her room, got out of her church clothes, and into her pajamas before taking a nap. Or at least she tried. A few minutes after her head hit the pillow, her cell phone rings. She groans, blindly reaching over to her nightstand to grab it.

"What?" She hears a snort from the other end.

_"Someone is still hung-over."_ Quinn moans, aggravated and annoyed.

"What do you want, Santana?" There's a short pause.

_"I'm sorry."_ Quinn opens her eyes, shocked her friend is apologizing. Santana doesn't apologize.

"W-Why did you leave?" She stutters, surprised, and a little hurt.

_"I was drunk, Q. I didn't know where you were, and I didn't feel like looking for you anymore, so I left with Britt."_ Quinn sighs.

"Of course you did." She says bitterly.

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ She closes her eyes again, taking a deep breath. One thing they each have in common is, they don't handle their feelings well, especially in front of others.

"Nothing, forget it. I'm tired, San. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Quinn doesn't give Santana any time to respond back. She drops her phone on the floor, then rolls over and sleeps.

* * *

The next day, Russell still glares at Quinn during breakfast, and even as he leaves for work. Judy most defiantly informed him of her behavior from the party, and how she hung-over she arrived from Puck's. Judy gets drunk all the time, but she does in the privacy of their home. Russell doesn't approve public misbehavior from any of the Fabray's. But she ignores it, and continues off to school.

Walking into the school, Quinn is hoping she could avoid Santana. The Latina has been calling her since yesterday morning, but she didn't want to talk anymore, and she still doesn't. She feels too guilty, and she's afraid she blurt out to the brunette what happened at the party. But luck isn't on her side. As she retrieves her morning books from her locker, Puck approaches her.

"I've been trying to call you." Quinn closes her locker, and looks at him confused.

"Then you must have the wrong number, because the only person whose been calling me is Santana." Puck also gets confused, and checks his phone, then shows Quinn.

"This isn't your number?" She rolls her eyes.

"You idiot, you don't even have enough numbers. You're missing a four at the end of that." She informs him. Then begins to walk to homeroom. Puck adds the number, then follows her.

"Why would Santana be calling you? Does she know?" Quinn stops in the middle of the hall, then turns around glaring at the football player.

"She's calling me because she's my best friend." She glances around to make sure no one is paying attention to them. "Don't talk about that here. No one knows but us, and it's going to stay that way."

"Ok." He agrees. Quinn starts to walk off again, but then remembers something. She turns around, and pushes Puck into an empty art room. "What the hell?" Quinn locks the door.

"Do you remember our conversation last night?" Puck purses his lips, and hums as he thinks. Then a light bulb goes off in his head.

"I won't say anything." He promises. Quinn strides forward, and pokes Puck's chest.

"You better not, or I swear to god you'll regret it. If Santana really is gay, she's going to come out on her terms, got it?" She threatens. He nods.

"Yeah, I got it. Look, I may be an asshole, but my heart isn't made of ice. It's already been a few weeks since I caught them sneaking off in the locker room to make out." Quinn feels it again in the pit of her stomach, but brushes it off.

"You have?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't do that to her, Q. I've actually been waiting for her to admit it to me. Even if I am just her beard, she should tell someone so they're on her side. She needs to get it off her chest." He confesses. Quinn takes a step back, shocked.

"Wow. That was actually really nice, and smart." He shrugs.

"I'm not book smart, but I am street smart." She snorts.

"You're right, though. But I think she has Brittany, so maybe that's why she hasn't said anything." He shakes his head.

"I don't think she even admitted it to her." Quinn narrows her eyes, skeptically.

"How do you know?"

"We got drunk one night, ya know before we." She nods, not wanting him to finish. "Anyway, she slipped that she hooked up with Brittany once, but I already knew. She said she only did it, cause I wasn't around and she was horny, and told Brittany the same." Quinn sighs, feeling bad for her best friend. The warning bell rings, indicating they should get to homeroom before the morning announcements.

"Shit." Quinn curses. "Homeroom is the one class Sue can't get us out of. Just make sure you don't slip this to someone when you're drunk, because you had no problem telling me." She says over her shoulder as she leaves to get to homeroom. Puck rushes to follow her.

"I was drunk, but I knew enough to trust you." He says as he catches up to the cheerleader. She nods in response, then enters her homeroom class she shares with Rachel Berry. The teacher takes attendance, and the students listen to morning announcements before going off to their first class.

* * *

Quinn is able to avoid Santana for most of the day. She's thankful for not having cheer practice that morning, or that would have been impossible. But as she enters the cafeteria, she's met with a not so happy cheerleader. Santana walks up to her with her arms crossed, and glaring.

"Why have you been avoiding me, and ignoring my calls?" Quinn avoids her intense gaze.

"I slept most of the day Sunday, and I haven't been avoiding you." She lies. Santana takes another step forward.

"Bullshit. What did you mean on the phone?" Quinn sighs.

"Nothing. You and Brittany just have been hanging out more together, so it was no surprise to me that you left together, it's no big deal, San." She hopes Santana senses the double meaning, but if she does, the Latina doesn't show any signs of it.

"So, what happened to you at the party? We were dancing and having a good time, then you were gone." She bites her lip.

"You know I don't like to dance. You and Brittany looked like you were having fun without me, so I just drank with Finn. We just hung out the rest of the night outside, and he drove me home." She lies. Santana seems to buy it too.

"Why couldn't you tell me that on the phone?" She asks, a little hurt.

"I just wasn't feeling well, and wanted to sleep. I'm sorry." Santana nods.

"It's ok, I forgive you. I know what it's like having a hangover." Santana gestures to the cheerios regular table with her head. "Britt and I saved a seat for you." Quinn feels so guilty she lied, but she also can't tell her the truth just yet. As they drink their shakes Coach Sue makes them drink to keep their weight down, Quinn makes a mental note to talk to Finn after Glee.

* * *

A few weeks pass, and Quinn is still unable to tell Santana the truth. Finn agreed to lie about them being together a lot easier than she thought he would, and guesses Puck was right about his feelings for her. Other than that, her friendship with both Santana and Brittany have been good, and things have been fine up until recently. Quinn has been feeling sick. Certain foods make her want to throw up, and even when it's not the smell of food, she constantly feels nauseous.

It's starting to affect her performance during cheer practice. Sue has been a lot harder on them team because of it, and even harder on her. Right now Quinn has just gotten out of the shower after another long, and hard practice. The team isn't very happy with their caption, including Santana.

"What the hell is your problem, Fabray?!" She barks as they dry off. Quinn closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, San. I'm not doing this on purpose." She defends herself. Brittany pouts.

"Stop fighting, guys." Santana sighs, aggravated.

"You better figure out what's wrong then, I'm getting bruises, Q. It's not attractive." She continues as they change into a clean uniform. Brittany looks at Quinn closely, and notices how pale she is.

"You look sick." She notes. "Are you feeling sick, is that why you're messing up the routines?" Santana frowns, and observes Quinn's appearance. Quinn avoids her gaze, as she ties her shoe.

"Britt, I'll meet you in class."

"You'll tell me later, right?" She nods.

"Yeah, don't worry. She probably just has a stomach bug or something, or it's probably just that time of the month." She reassures the taller blonde. Brittany nods, then gives Quinn a hug.

"I hope you feel better." Quinn flashes a weak smile. She's internally freaking out though, trying to remember the last time she had her period. Santana makes sure Brittany is gone, along with a few other girls before sitting next to Quinn on the bench.

"Is it just a stomach bug?" Quinn takes another deep breath, as her eyes fill with tears.

"I-I don't think so, San." She whispers. Santana slides closer to her, and wraps her arm around her shoulders, pouting.

"You think you might be pregnant?" Quinn covers her mouth, choking a sob. Santana gently guides the blonde into a hug, and rubs her back.

"Thi-is can't h-happen, San. M-My parents are g-going to k-kill me." Santana rocks them back and forth, not knowing how else to comfort her best friend.

"You're not even one hundred percent sure you're pregnant. You'd have to take a test to be sure. And if you are, I'll help you deal with your asshole parents." Quinn sobs harder on the Latina's shoulder.

"W-Will you come w-with me?" She manages to get out.

"Of course I will. You need to calm down first, sweetie. I'll buy your test, and you can take it at my house." She offers. Quinn hold on Santana tightens.

"Thank you." Now she feels even guiltier. Santana is being such a good friend, and she doesn't even deserve it. She knows Santana won't really be upset over who it was she slept with, but she won't be happy that she lied, even if she denies it.

After Quinn calms down, and cleans herself up, Santana drives her to the drug store, and pays for a few pregnancy tests. Quinn offered to do it herself, but the brunette reminds her how fast rumors spread in her town, and she would rather someone see her buying the test instead.

Santana's mother, Maribel is a realtor, and her father, Marcos is a doctor. So, neither are home for now. They rush up to the brunette's room, then into her bathroom. Santana fills a cup she uses to brush her teeth full of water, and passes it to the blonde. She looks at it confused.

"Q, I bought like five tests, and I doubt you actually have to pee. You're gonna have to drink a lot of this." Quinn sighs taking the cup, then chugs the water down.

"Can I at least drink something with flavor?" She asks, grimacing from the water.

"Do you want soda or ice tea?"

"Ice tea." She nods.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

After about ten cups of ice tea, Quinn finally has to pee. Santana stays with her the whole time, passing her a test since drinking so much, made her have to pee so much. Then Santana puts lines the tests up on her counter, and they wait. Quinn paces the room, while Santana sits on the counter, casually filing her nails.

"If I'm pregnant, they're going to kick me out." Quinn thinks out loud. Santana sighs.

"Then you could always live with me." She offers. Quinn stops in her tracks.

"Would your parents allow that?" Santana shrugs.

"I think so. We do have a guest room." Quinn nods, then continues to pace.

"I don't know if I'm going to keep it. I can't take care of a baby." Santana sets her nail file aside, and leans against the wall behind her.

"Are you one hundred percent positive?" She nods, still pacing. "Then the next question is abortion or adoption." Quinn stops.

"Won't I need permission to abort?" Santana shrugs.

"I think so. If that's something you want to do, we'd have to look into it." Quinn bites her lip, then shakes her head.

"I don't think I could do that."

"Ok, adoption it is." The timer on Santana's cell phone goes off, making them both jump. Santana turns it off. "Do you want me to look?" Quinn bites her nail, and nods. Santana slides off the counter, and looks at the first test. She doesn't give any clue to what it says, and just moves on to the other.

"What is it, San?" She asks, getting impatient. Santana takes a deep breath, turning around.

"I-I'm sorry, Q. They're all positive." Quinn breaks down again in the brunette's arms. She slides down, so they're sitting on the floor. They sit like that for a while, until Quinn stops crying.

"Please don't tell anyone yet, San. I have to figure out how I'm going to do it first, and I can't not be on the cheerios. I need to be on the team for as long as I can." She pleads.

"Not even Brittany?" Quinn sighs.

"If you want. No one else though." Santana continues to rub Quinn's back.

"Who's the father?" She carefully asks. Quinn squeezes her eyes shut. "It's Finn, isn't it? You weren't telling me the truth when you said you just hung out at Puck's party." She breathes out a sigh of relief, but then bites her lip. Now is the perfect time to tell Santana the real truth, but she just can't bring herself to say the words.

"Yeah." She whispers.

"Why did you lie to me?" She just shrugs. "Ok, I'll keep this quiet for as long as I can, and I'll tell Britt to do the same. But you have to tell Finn, Q. He has the right to know." She silently nods, thinking she also has to tell the real father. She did the math in her head, and only time she had sex in weeks was with Puck.

"Mija, you home?!" Maribel yells out from the first floor. Quinn starts to panic, picking her head up from Santana's chest.

"San, she can't know." Santana nods.

"It's ok, she won't come up here. I'll throw away all the tests, relax. Everything is going to be ok." She coaxes. Santana stands up, then throws the tests away in the garbage under the sink. "Mija?!" Maribel calls again.

"Yeah, I'm home, Mami. Quinn is here too!" She responds back.

"Will you be staying for dinner?!" Quinn stands up, and brushes off her uniform. Santana gives her some tissues to wipe her eyes.

"No, I should be going now, thank you for the offer!" She says, keeping her eyes on Santana. "Can you take me home?" Santana nods.

* * *

It takes Quinn two days to get the courage to tell Puck about the baby. She already told Finn, and convinced him it was what they did in his hot tub a week before she found out she was pregnant. She can't decide if she should laugh that he believed her, or feel sorry for him.

Santana continues to be very supportive. They have a lot of sleepovers at the brunette's house, and she holds her hair when she gets sick from something, and even accommodates to her weird food cravings. Quinn couldn't be more thankful, and guiltier all at once. Puck is at his locker, talking with Dave, another football player. Quinn takes a deep breath before walking up to the pair. She bites her lip, then taps on Puck's shoulder. He turns around and smiles.

"Hey. What's up?" Quinn glances at Dave.

"I need to talk to you, in private." She adds. Puck turns to Dave.

"I'll talk to you later, man." He nods, then pats Puck's shoulder before leaving. Puck turns back towards her and sighs. "I think I know what this is about." Quinn looks surprised.

"You do?" He nods, looking around the hall, making sure no one is watching them.

"Yeah, let's talk somewhere else." He takes Quinn's arm and leads them in the direction of the weight room in the gym. He locks the door. "Finn told me about the baby." She rolls her eyes. She made him swear not to tell anyone. She should have known not to trust him.

"Of course he did."

"I know it's not his. It's impossible, and Finn's an idiot to believe it." Quinn just nods. "Does Santana know?" She sighs.

"She knows I'm pregnant. She bought the tests for me. She doesn't know it's yours." He nods.

"I didn't think so. When do you plan on telling her?" Quinn silently starts to cry.

"I don't know. I already feel so guilty, and I know the longer I wait, the worse it'll be." He shrugs.

"I doubt she'll care. We know she's not really into to me." Quinn sniffles, wiping her eyes.

"She'll try to convince me that's why she's mad, but it'll really be because I didn't tell her the truth from the beginning. She'll feel betrayed." Puck sighs.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm giving it up, I can't take care of a baby. It deserves a nice family." Puck glares at her.

"I have no say in this? What if I want to keep it?" Quinn narrows her eyes.

"I'm the one giving birth to this baby. And how are you going to take care of it, Puck? Do you think you can live on the money you get for cleaning pools? What will you do in the winter?" He huffs.

"I could get another job." He argues.

"If we keep this baby, who will it live with? Me or you?" He shrugs.

"We can take turns." She scoffs.

"My parents are going to kick me out once I tell them, Puck. Image is everything to them, and I ruined our family name, they're going to disown me." She argues back. "I'm going to be homeless and pregnant." Puck takes a step forward.

"You can live with me." He offers. She shakes her head.

"Santana already said I could live with her. There's just no guarantee it'll happen." At this point, Quinn is crying again.

"Then where will you live?" He asks in concern.

"I don't know, that's the problem. We can't keep this baby, Puck. It deserves a better home, and better parents." He groans. The warning bell rings, and Quinn wipes her eyes, making herself presentable. "Just drop it, and don't tell anyone. I'll do it when I'm ready." And with that she leaves to her next class.

* * *

Another few weeks pass. Quinn is standing in front of her full length mirror, starring at her bump. Her stomach is growing. Though she's still able to hide it under her clothes, including her uniform, she knows that won't last. Finn is sitting at the bottom of her bed, watching her. The football player has been asking her to date him since she told him about the baby, and she finally gave in. Tonight they plan on telling her parents, but agreed to keep her pregnancy a secret.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" She sighs. "I think you'd be a great mom."

"No, I wouldn't. Adoption is better."

"When are you going to tell them, before or after dessert?" Quinn glares at him in the mirror.

"I told you already, we're not going to. You're only here to meet them as my boyfriend, that's it."

"You have to tell them sometime." He argues.

"And tonight isn't the time." She argues back. Finn deflates in defeat. Judy walks into the room without knocking, causing Quinn to jump and quickly hide her stomach.

"I just came up to let you know Dinner is ready." She nods, then follows Judy to the dining room. Quinn and Finn sit across from her mother, while Russell sits at the head of the table, like always. They hold hands while he says a prayer before eating.

"Quinn told me you're on the football team." Russell says. Finn nods, with a nervous smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Do plan on getting a scholarship with it?" Finn scratches the back of his neck.

"I don't think I'm good enough for a scholarship, but I do try." Quinn holds her breath. She knows how important going to college is to both her parents.

"How are your grades?" Finn looks down ashamed.

"Not as good as they should be, sir." He admits. Russell grunts.

"Then how do you plan on going to college? I want my daughter dating someone who has a future." Quinn can't help but feel bad for the football player. If she just told the truth about the baby's father, he wouldn't be caught in the middle of this.

"My back up plan is the army, sir. My father was enlisted, and I'd like to serve too." Russell raises his brows, surprised by the teens answer.

"That's brave of you." Just finally speaks up. Finn politely smiles in return.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"What school do you to attend after you serve?" Russell asks. Finn nervously clears his throat.

"I haven't thought that far yet." He admits. Russell looks disappointed.

"He has plenty of time to figure that out." Judy says, surprising Quinn.

"But it's always better to know that now." They continue to eat in silence. Quinn notices Finn is dying to say something, and she knows exactly what it is. She kicks his leg under the table, and mouths "don't you dare." Finn sighs.

Ever since Quinn told him about the baby, he's been freaking out. Then just tonight he learns Quinn wants to give it up for adoption. In his mind, if he told her parents they would convince Quinn to keep the baby, and would help them raise it. He doesn't want his child not knowing who their real parents are, and doesn't like the idea of never being able to see them again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to say something." Quinn shakes her head, and pleads with her eyes for him not to say anything. It almost makes him change his mind.

"Well, speak up." Russell says. Finn mouths "I'm sorry" to Quinn.

"We're gonna have a baby." He blurts out. Russell glares at the pair. Judy doesn't look surprised, she looks guilty instead. Quinn wants to crawl in a hole and die.

"Who's going to have a baby?" Russell asks.

"M-Me and Quinn, sir." Russell glares at Quinn. If looks could kill.

"You're pregnant." She starts to silently cry, and slowly nods. "You have fifteen minutes to get out of this house." Quinn chokes a sob.

"Please, don't do this. I'm sorry, but please don't kick me out." She pleads.

"You're a disgrace, you're not my daughter anymore, and I want you out of this house." Finn is feeling guilty, but is also relieved he got it off his chest. Quinn turns to her mother.

"Please, don't let him do this. Stick up for yourself for once." Judy doesn't say a word. Russell suddenly stands, slamming his hands on the table.

"I said, get out of my house!"

Finn jumps up from his seat, and helps Quinn out of hers. He walks them up to her room, and while Quinn cries on her bed, he packs most of her clothes into a luggage bag. Then when he's finished, Finn kneels in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I just thought they would help us. I didn't think your dad would kick you out." Quinn runs her fingers through her hair, sniffling.

"Can you take me to Santana?" She asks, ignoring his apology. Finn looks at her confused.

"Why Santana? You could just come to my house, it's my baby too." She shakes her head.

"No, I want to go to Santana's. If you won't take me, I'll walk." He sighs in defeat.

"Fine."

On the drive there, Finn tries to get Quinn to answer his question, but she doesn't say a word until he pulls up in front of the house.

"She's my best friend. She was the first person to know about the pregnancy, and she offered me to stay with her." She explains. Finn sighs.

"I should be with you through this, not Santana." Quinn could tell him right now, but she's had enough drama for one night.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Finn. Thanks for taking me, I'll see you later." Quinn opens the door, and Finn jumps out of the car to help her carry her bag to the door. He gives it to her, then kisses her cheek.

"We're gonna get through this." Quinn only nods in response.

She waits until Finn leaves, before knocking on the door. For a second she's afraid it will be either of Santana's parents, and she would have to explain why she's there on a school night with her luggage, but this time luck is on her side, and it's Santana who opens the door. Before the brunette can ask why she's there, Quinn falls into her arms, sobbing.

"The-ey kicked m-me out." Santana sighs, rubbing Quinn's back.

"Let's go inside, ok?"

Santana pulls out of the embrace, but takes Quinn's hand as they walk inside. It's then that Quinn sees Maribel and Marcos sitting in the living room. It looks like Santana had been watching a movie with them, and they have it on pause, so the brunette doesn't miss it. Maribel frowns, seeing Quinn has been crying, and holding her luggage. She gets out of her seat, and checks if the blonde is ok.

"What happened, honey?" She asks, hugging the teen. Quinn pleads with Santana for her to explain so she doesn't have to.

"Mami, Los padres de Quinn la echaron. Está embarazada. Por favor, que se quede." Maribel rubs Quinn's back then steps out of the embrace.

"You can stay here for as long as you need to. We can discuss everything another time."

"Santana, take her upstairs, while I talk to our mother." She nods, then has Quinn follow her to the guest room.

"His not mad, is he?" Quinn asks, worried Maribel agreed to something without talking to Marcos first. Santana shakes her head, taking Quinn's luggage from her.

"No, they're probably just talking about what they want to discuss with you tomorrow." Santana puts Quinn's bag on the bed. She pulls out a pair of pajamas, then puts the bag inside the closet.

"You think it'll be that soon?" Santana sits on the bed with a sigh.

"Yeah, probably after they both come back from work." Quinn nods.

"Thank you." Santana smiles. "Thanks for everything. You're more of a father to this baby than Finn is." She jokes to lighten the mood, and so she doesn't feel so guilty. Santana just laughs.

"You're welcome." She pauses, looking at the time. "It's getting late. I'm gonna let you sleep." She says getting off the bed. "There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom across the hall." Quinn gives her another hug before she leaves.

* * *

In Glee the next day, Mr. Shue has them rehearsing their choreography for Sectionals. Some of the teammates aren't getting it, so Mike and Brittany are helping them with the steps. They have already taken a few breaks to rehydrate.

No one noticed someone spilled some water until Quinn slips on it. Puck quickly rushes over from the other side of the room to catch her, with Santana right behind him. Finn also tries to help. He understands why Santana would rush over to her friend, but he glares at Puck.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He shouts at him. Puck rolls his eyes, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Finn, there's no need to yell, Puck was just trying to help." Mr. Shue steps in. Mercedes looks between them, confused.

"Why are you all trying to jump in to help her anyway? Y'all are acting like she's glass about to break on the floor." Puck, Quinn, and Santana don't say a word.

"She's pregnant, and I'm the father." The other three glare at the football player.

"Finn, you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut. I was going to tell them when I was ready." Santana stand beside her, and rubs her back. Everyone else looks shocked, until a light bulb goes off in Rachel's head.

"Oh my god. It was at Puck's party wasn't it?" Not only Finn, but Santana and Puck are confused.

"How do you know that?" Finn asks.

"Well, I wasn't there, but Quinn called me asking if I could take her home the next day. Santana was her ride, but she left with Brittany." She explains. Santana glares at Quinn.

"You lied to me?"

"I-I'm so sorry, San." She shakes her head.

"Did you lie about who the father is too?" Finn glares at the Latina.

"What are you talking about? I'm the father." Again, Puck rolls his eyes.

"Dude, you're such an idiot. Do you really think you got her pregnant arriving too early in a hot tub? You didn't even have sex." Finn strides forward and shoves Puck. Mike, Mr. Shue and Matt pull him back.

"Tell him the truth, Quinn!" The cheerleader starts to cry, shaking her head.

"Puck is the father." She whispers. "I'm so sorry." She tells Finn.

He pushes out of the other guys' arms, and storms out of the room. Quinn looks over at Santana. The cheerleader looks very hurt, but then quickly covers it by glaring at the blonde.

"I'm so sorry, San." Santana also storms out, and Brittany follows. Puck stands beside Quinn, and rubs her arm.

"Do you wanna leave? I can take you to my place." He offers. "You should give her some space." She nods. Puck wraps his arm around her shoulders as they leave.

* * *

At the Puckerman house, Quinn is crying on Puck's bed, while he tries to comfort her.

"I'm sure she won't stay mad forever." He reassures her.

"I should've just told her the truth." Puck sighs. He hasn't been able to help the blonde, and he feels useless. "Most of my stuff are at her house. Her parents told me I could stay with them for as long as I need to."

"My offer still stands." She sighs. She doesn't want to live with Puck, she'd rather make up with Santana, and live with her. "I think you should give this mom thing another try. We could live here for a while, just until we get our own place. I'll get another job." Quinn cuts him of, getting out of the bed, shaking her head.

"I already made up my mind, Puck. I'm giving the baby up for an adoption, so they'll have a better family than what we could give them." He groans.

"Who says they'll be better? How do we know they're not crazy or something?" She rolls her eyes.

"I'll be able to choose you adopts the baby." He sighs, defeated.

"My father was a dead beat. I just want the chance to be better." He admits.

"You will, by giving it up for adoption." Suddenly Santana walks in, still upset, but not angry. "San, what are you doing here?" Quinn asks, confused.

"I came to pick you up. Berry told me you would be here."

"How did you?" Puck starts to ask. Santana cuts him off.

"I have my ways."

"I didn't think you would want me to live with you anymore." Santana sighs.

"I wouldn't do that. You're my best friend." Quinn flashes a weak smile. "Why did you do it, Q? Why did you lie?" She shrugs.

"He's your boyfriend." Santana nods.

"You don't look very upset." Puck notes. Santana glares at him.

"What are you talking about? You cheated on me, of course I'm upset." He shrugs.

"Then where's Snix? Why aren't you yelling at me in Spanish?" She sighs.

"I'm dealing with one thing at a time." She lies.

"San, come on." Santana narrows her eyes.

"What?" Quinn shakes her head.

"She doesn't have to say anything, Puck." Santana looks between them confused.

"One of you tell me what the hell you're talking about." She demands. Puck opens his mouth to say something, but Quinn cuts in before he can.

"No, just drop it." Puck rolls his eyes.

"Q, it's just us. It's ok if she says it." She shakes her head again.

"Not if she's not ready." She reminds him. Santana groans.

"Just tell me what you're talking about already." Puck steps forward, while Quinn looks away.

"W-We know about you and Brittany." She narrows her eyes.

"What about me and Brittany." He huffs.

"San, stop." He gently says. "I've seen you two sneak off in the locker room to make out, and you've said her name when we had sex before." Santana looks down at the floor, while Quinn looks surprised at the new information.

"I was drunk, but I still remember." There's a short silence, until Santana finally speaks up.

"I-I'm not gay, we just fool around."

"It's ok if you are. You're still a bad ass, nothing will change that." Puck reassures her. Quinn nods in agreement.

"Your sexuality doesn't define you, San." Quinn finally speaks up. "You'll always be my best friend. Love is love." Santana sighs.

"I-I don't love her. I like what we do, but I'm not in love with her." She admits. Puck shrugs.

"Then you'll find another hot chick." Santana flashes a weak smirk.

"You don't have to tell anyone else right away if you don't want to." Quinn says.

"Yeah, I'll be your beard for as long as you need." Puck offers. Not wanting to talk about it any further, Santana changes the subject.

"We better go home. Mami and Papi will be home soon." Quinn says goodbye to Puck before they leave.

When Quinn and Santana arrive at the house, Maribel and Marcos are already waiting for them, and they have a long discussion about what Quinn will do with the baby after it's born, answering all of their questions. And they even offer to look into adoption for her, so all she'll have to worry about is school.

* * *

As Quinn goes through each phase of her pregnancy, she and Santana only get closer. Santana has talked a little more on her relationship with Brittany, and also when she realized she was gay. It wasn't until she went shopping with Santana and Brittany, that the other blonde suggested Quinn has more than friendly feelings for the Latina.

_Quinn, Santana and Brittany are looking for more cute maternity clothes for the blonde, since her stomach doesn't seem to stop growing. The week before, Santana went with Quinn to her doctor's appointment and they found out the sex of the baby. It's a girl. So Brittany also suggested they look for some clothes, but Santana had to remind their friend Quinn will be giving the baby to another family._

_"Lucy Q, how about this shirt?" Santana asks, holding up a pink, short sleeve shirt against her. Quinn nods._

_"Yeah, it's not as bad as the others." Santana puts it in the cart._

_"How much clothes are you going to get?" Brittany asks looking through the rack. Quinn looks in the cart at the clothes they already chosen and shrugs._

_"I just need a pair of jeans. Then we can go to another store so you guys can shop for something." _

_Santana picks out more than one pair of jeans for her, and both argue until Quinn finally gives in. Quinn pays it with the allowance Santana's parents give her for the chores she does around the house. Nothing she can't handle, like doing the dishes, and taking out the trash._

_While Santana and Brittany shop for clothes, the two girls try on a few outfits, and Quinn just lets them know what looks good. Now Santana is still trying on clothes, while Brittany and Quinn wait for her._

_"Will you still be able to name the baby?" Quinn shrugs._

_"Puck is still trying to convince me we should keep her." Brittany snorts._

_"Why aren't you dating him?" Quinn looks at her confused._

_"Because we're having a baby, you think we should date?"_

_"No. I can tell he likes you, maybe that's why he wants to keep the baby." She guesses._

_"He already told me why. His father left him, and he just wants to be a better dad than him."_

_"Do you like him?" Quinn shakes her head. Santana walks out of the dressing room, modeling a possible new dress. It's skin tight, and very short, a very "Santana dress." Santana has a smug smile, knowing she looks good, and puts her hand on her hip._

_"What do you think?" Brittany smirks._

_"Hot." Quinn glares at her, then softens when turning to Santana._

_"You look very beautiful, San." She blushes._

_"Thank you." _

_A random couple their age walks by. The girl's boyfriend clearly doesn't look happy to be shopping with her, until he sees Santana, and smirks._

_"Looking good." Quinn glares at him._

_"Hey, honey." She calls out to the girl, getting her attention. "You should keep a short leash on him, he's hitting on other girls literally behind your back." They watch the couple start to fight as they walk away. Brittany shakes her head with a knowing smile._

_"Well, I'm defiantly getting this dress. Let me change, then we'll pay for our stuff and leave." Once Santana is back in the dressing room, Brittany starts to laugh, confusing Quinn._

_"What's so funny?" She shrugs._

_"You're so in love with Santana. It's cute." Quinn narrows her eyes._

_"I'm not in love with Santana." She poorly argues back._

_"Yes are. You just got so jealous that guy was checking her out." Quinn huffs crossing her arms._

_"I was looking out for my best friend." Brittany snorts._

_"From what, a cute guy?"_

_"She's gay, Britt. She doesn't need jerks hitting on her." She just continues to laugh._

_"Santana and Quinn sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." She sings, teasing the other blonde._

_"Britt, stop. I'm not in love with her, ok?" She shrugs._

_"Fine. Then would it be ok if I asked her out?" Quinn glares at her, making the taller blonde laugh. "L, is for the way you look at her." She sings again. Quinn rolls her eyes with a sigh in defeat._

_"I love her." She finally admits. Brittany pats her knee._

_"I know."_

Since Quinn has moved in with the Lopez's, she hasn't slept in the guest room. She feels more comfortable with Santana, and her parents were ok with it. The girls are in the middle of watching a movie on a Thursday night. Quinn is rubbing her stomach.

"San, how long do you think your parents will really let me stay here for?" Santana turns the volume down, then faces her friend.

"They won't kick you out, if that's what you're worried about."

"How can you be so sure?" She shrugs.

"They're my parents, Q. And they really like you, so they would never throw you out like your folks." Quinn slowly nods, biting her lip.

"Russell kicked me out." She confesses. "Judy didn't say anything, she's such a coward. She'll never stick up for herself." Santana takes Quinn's hand, and rubs the back of it with her thumb.

"Are you worried about her?" Quinn shakes her head.

"She never worried about me." Santana doesn't know what to say to comfort her friend, so she changes the subject.

"Has Puck still been bothering you about keeping the baby?" Quinn sighs.

"No, that ship has finally sailed."

"Good." Santana goes back to watching their movie, but continues to hold Quinn's hand.

"Are you nervous about Sectionals tomorrow?"

"No. We're just singing back up to Rachel Berry anyway. What's there to be nervous about?" She looks away from the TV. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. Singing on stage makes me nervous, and I'm going to look like an idiot trying to dance with this giant stomach." Santana shakes her head.

"I've seen you in rehearsal, you don't look like an idiot. It's impossible." Quinn blushes, but Santana doesn't see it, going back to the movie. She suddenly feels the urge to blurt out to the Latina about her feelings to her, but the words don't come out.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired."

Quinn carefully gets out of bed to brush her teeth and wash her face, before returning. With Santana's help, she surrounds herself with a few pillows to get comfortable. It's getting closer to her due date, and without them it's uncomfortable for her to sleep.

"Goodnight, San." Santana leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Night, Lucy Q." Then she leans down further to kiss her stomach. "Night, princesa."

Quinn smiles, closing her eyes. Santana loves talking to the baby, and Quinn finds it to be the cutest thing she has ever witnessed. She hasn't told Santana that though.

* * *

Since Glee club had sectionals to attend, everyone is excused from school. Maribel and Marcos drive the pair to another school where it's being held. Mr. Shue meets them in the lobby to take them to their dressing room. The girls change into one bathroom, and the boys in another.

One of the other Glee clubs, and a very good one at that, Vocal Adrenaline is also competing. They're New Directions' rival, and everyone is determined to beat them. Especially Rachel Berry, and Mr. Shue. They entertain each other while they wait for their turn. When the time finally does arrive, the lights in their room flicker.

"Alright, guys. This is it. Don't let Vocal Adrenaline play mind tricks on you, just focus on the routines and what we rehearsed for months, and you'll do fine. I'll be watching in the wings." He gives them a mini pep talk before they go out on stage.

They start off with Rachel's solo, _Don't Rain on my Parade, _while the others are on stage, but behind the curtain. Quinn and Santana are standing next to each other, and the brunette notices how nervous Quinn is. Santana holds on to her hand, getting her attention.

"You're going to be ok." She whispers.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick. My stomach hurts." Santana steps out of her position, taking Quinn's other hand.

"Just take a deep breath." She pauses until Quinn does as she tells her. "And remember what Mr. Shue said. Focus on what we rehearsed. We know the dance and the song like the back of our hand. If you're nervous about the crowd, don't even look at them, ok?"

Quinn nods. They hear Rachel sing the last note of the song, so Santana kisses Quinn's cheek catching her off guard, before going back to her position. The curtain rises and they start the group number. Everything starts off ok. Quinn quickly forgets about her nerves, but can't stop thinking about the kiss. Then half way through the number, she feels sharp pain in her stomach.

The judges or the audience don't notice her poker face, but her best friend does, and she starts to worry. Mr. Shue peaks out from behind the stage, and sees how much everyone is enjoying their performance. They make it through the whole song though without a problem.

It isn't until they return to their dressing room, that everything falls apart. Judy is standing outside their room. Quinn hasn't spoken to her since her father kicked her out. The others continue on into the room, but as Santana passes, she glares at the woman, and asks Quinn if she wants her to stay. She declines but thanks her anyway. Santana stays close by.

"What are you doing here?" Judy shrugs.

"I came to see you perform. I was cleaning your room, and saw your competition on the calendar." Quinn slowly nods, still not understanding why she just showed up, and is acting like she never let her father kick her out.

"Dad kicked me out." She reminds her mother. Judy nods, guilty. "And you let him."

"I know, I know." Quinn starts to cry, her hormones making her more emotional.

"I just wanted my mom, and you said nothing." Santana hears her crying, and stands beside her to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something. But I'm not with Russell anymore. I caught him cheating, and I kicked him out. I know it's a little too late, but, better late than never, right?" Quinn is surprised, and so is Santana.

"Quinn, I would love it if you came home. I can help you raise the baby while you're at school." She offers. Quinn shakes her head, getting over the shock.

"I-I decided not to keep her. Santana's parents helped me get in touch with a good adoption agency, and I already picked out a family for her. She's going to have an older sister and brother, and she's going to live far away from here." She wants to say more, but a shooting pain in her stomach stops her. At the same time, her water breaks.

"Q, what's wrong?" Santana asks, holing her hand. Judy looks on the floor, and sees what happened.

"Her water broke, she needs to go to the hospital."

The Glee club follow Quinn to the hospital, not caring about their win anymore, but it was voted Rachel should stay in case they did win. They split into different cars, following Maribel and Marcos in their vehicle, holding Quinn and Santana with them. When they do reach the hospital, Marcos gets them her doctor. Maribel and Santana help her in a wheel chair, before Maribel wheels her off to the delivery room with the doctor and Puck.

"Wait." Quinn says, stopping them from going any further. She reaches out to Santana. "I want Santana with me too." She smiles down at the blonde, taking her hand, then follows them to her room.

They give Quinn some medicine, and it's not long before she's dilated and can deliver the baby. Santana and Puck are both holding her hands, while Maribel is by her feet, giving her some encouragement along with the nurse. In the waiting room, Marcos has called the couple the baby will be going to, and the social worker.

"Two more pushes, and the head will be out." The doctor informs her. Quinn screams out in pain, pushing as best she can.

"Good girl." Maribel praises. "Next is her shoulders, and then she'll slide right out, you can do this, honey." She encourages. She yells even more, trying to push out the baby's shoulders. Santana strokes her hair, giving her encouraging words.

"You're doing really well, Quinn." The nurse tells her. "The hard part is almost over.

"Ugh, I just want her out of me!" She screams in pain.

"She will, keep pushing." Puck says.

Quinn groans, pushing the rest of the baby's shoulders out. Then the doctor pulls her out completely. Quinn lays back with a content sigh. The room is filled with the baby's crying, as the cord is cut, and the nurse cleans her off. Santana leans down, and kisses Quinn's forehead, making the blonde blush.

"You were amazing, Lucy Q. I'm so proud of you." Quinn smiles in return. The nurse brings over a now bundled newborn in her arms. Puck looks at the baby, and smiles.

"I know her parents are outside in the waiting room, but you can still hold her if you like." Quinn takes a deep breath.

"You might regret it, if you don't" Santana tells her. She nods, and the nurse carefully puts the newborn on her chest. They look at each other, examining each other's features. "She looks like you." Says Santana. Puck reaches over and strokes the newborns head.

"She's beautiful, like her mommy. Her real mommy." He says. Maribel sneaks a photo on her phone.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I have to take her now." The nurse apologizes, as she takes the newborn from her. It may have been her decision to not keep the baby, but it's still hard on Quinn, and she breaks down. Santana wraps her arms around her in attempt to comfort her.

"Mija, I'm going to meet these people, and maybe arrange something ith them, and the social worker." Santana nods. Quinn is still crying, and doesn't hear her. Puck stand awkwardly on the other side of the bed.

"I guess I'll go too. Looks like you have everything under control." Santana climbs into the bed with Quinn, and has the blonde lay on her chest.

* * *

Two weeks later, Quinn is still missing her baby, but she's gotten better with the help of her friends, Maribel and Marcos, and especially Santana. She has also been having trouble with her body after the pregnancy. She's been working out, but for her she hasn't lost enough weight, and sometimes she doesn't think she's very attractive anymore.

Quinn hides her body as much as she can now. She still hasn't given up her maternity clothes. Santana has been trying to convince the blonde she doesn't need them to no avail. So, one night she comes up with a plan.

The girls are having a movie marathon in Santana's room, while her parents are working. Quinn has decided to continue living with them, until her relationship with her mother is fixed. They're sitting on Santana's bed, with a big bowl of popcorn between them. But Santana has noticed throughout the movie, that she's been eating most of it.

"Q, you're making me feel like a pig here. I'm eating most of the popcorn, and I made it for the both of us. Have some more." She jokes. Quinn looks down at the food with a sigh.

"I'm just not that hungry." She says, turning back to the TV.

Santana sighs. She's had it with Quinn's behavior now. She's beautiful, and it's about time she not only believe it, but feel it as well. Santana puts the bowl of popcorn on her night stand, then slides closer to Quinn. She hooks her fingers under the blonde's chin, turning her head towards her.

"You're beautiful, Q." She blushes. Santana bites her lip, suddenly getting nervous. "I-Is it ok if I kiss you?" Quinn's hear is beating against her chest.

"W-Why would you want to do that?" Santana creases her cheek.

"Britt and I stopped our relationship weeks ago." Quinn nods.

"I know, I remember."

"I didn't tell you the real reason."

Quinn is confused, until Santana leans closer, and connects their lips together. She doesn't respond right away, but then quickly recovers from the shock, and kisses Santana back. Santana slides her hand down the back of the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss. Quinn moans, feeling Santana's warm tongue slide in her mouth. They slowly pull away, needing to breath.

"I wa-ant to show y-you how much I lo-ove you, and I want you to show y-you ho-ow beautiful you a-are." Santana says out of breath from the kiss. Quinn nods, and with her permission, Santana slowly lays her friend on the bed. She straddles the blonde, then leans down for another kiss. To make her feel comfortable, they make out for a while, until Quinn moans, bucking her hips as Santana's hand slides down to her hip.

"San." She whispers. Santana smiles down at her.

"What do you want, beautiful?" Again, Quinn bucks her hips.

"Touch me, please."

Santana gives her another kiss, then trails her lips down her body. She stops at her neck, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point. Then she continues down to her chest, kissing her boob over her shirt. Quinn groans in frustration, making her smile.

She sits up, then has Quinn do the same, before taking off the blonde's shirt, and throwing it on the floor. She reconnects their lips, while running her hands down her back. Santana unhooks her bra, and breaking the kiss, she takes it off and putting it with her shirt. Quinn looks away, but Santana gently makes her look into her eyes and smiles.

"Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful." Quinn shakes her head.

"I don't feel it." Santana leans their foreheads together, and kisses the tip of her nose.

"You will."

She turns her head for a proper kiss. Quinn moans. They make out some more, then Santana has Quinn lay back down. She leans down to kiss her body again, starting at her chest, sucking on her nipples, then going down to her stomach.

They are a few very faint stretch marks left, so she takes the time to kiss them too. Quinn holds on to the back of Santana's head, gripping on to her hair, as she gets closer to where she needs her most. Santana bites and sucks on Quinn's hip. She moans in response.

"Ugh, you're driving me crazy." Santana smiles against her skin.

"I love you more than you know." Quinn grunts.

"Yes I do."

Santana continues to Quinn's thighs, then she spreads Quinn's legs further, and grazes her lips against Quinn's clit. She bucks her hips with a loud moan, looking for friction and a release.

"Oh god San. Please." Santana sucks and licks Quinn's clit with a moan.

"You're so wet." Quinn moans in response. Santana wraps her lips around Quinn's throbbing bud, giving it more attention to build her up. Then she uses her finger to collect some of her arousal, and circles her opening.

"Ugh, shit." She moans. Santana teases her, only sliding the tip of her finger in first. "San, please." She begs.

Santana hums against her clit, then slides the rest of her finger inside her. Santana starts with a slow pace, then adds another finger. Quinn pucks her hips to match Santana's thrusts. Then she lets go of Santana's hair, and tugs on her arm. "Up here, San." Santana crawls back up on Quinn's body, never pulling out of her.

"Take your clothes off." Santana is confused.

"I thought." Quinn nods.

"You can, but I want to, too."

Santana temporarily slides out of Quinn to take her clothes off, then goes back to her position on top, and slides back in her. Quinn sneaks her hand in between them, and without any warning, enters Santana with two digits.

"Ugh, fuck." She moans, bucking her hips. Quinn uses her thumb to rub Santana's clit, and matches her thrusts. Santana leans their foreheads together, panting in each other's face. A thin layer of sweat covers their bodies.

"I love you so much." Quinn moans. Santana kisses her in response, and she feels Quinn's walls tightening around her fingers.

"It's ok, let go Q." Quinn shakes her head.

"I want to with you." She pumps faster, and with her other hand, spreads Santana's legs further, so she can go in deeper. Santana moans in response.

"Ugh, shit. Curl your fingers." Quinn curls her fingers hitting Santana's "G" spot. "Oh yeah." Quinn finds it harder to pump inside the Latina, and guesses it means she's close to reaching her climax. Santana does something with her fingers too, hitting her in just the right spot to send her over the edge.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't" Hearing Quinn, Santana shortly follows her, with Quinn's name on her lips. Out of breath, she collapses on the blonde, and kisses her neck. When she catches her breath, Santana picks up her head, and cups Quinn's cheek.

"I've been dying to tell you that for a long time." Quinn smiles.

"What stopped you? I would've loved to hear it." Santana brushes some hair sticking to her forehead, behind her ear.

"I thought you were straight, but then I saw you checking me out when we went shopping with Brittany that one time, when you were still pregnant." She explains. "Then I didn't think me confessing my love in the mix of everything else, would be good timing." Quinn leans up and connects their lips in a tender kiss.

"Better late than never."

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, and you found it cuter than anything. But it defiantly had to end here, lol. I didn't even expect it to get this long. And if I'm not mistaken my one shot is the longest for Quinntana week. I hope you enjoyed it though, thanks for reading(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Family

Meet the Family

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I know Quinntana week has long passed, but I don't want this to go unfinished, and I still want to participate. This is going to continue from the last one shot. Instead of Santana or Quinn meeting each others family, they're going to meet Beth's instead. Just so I don't confuse anyone, the beginning is a flashback. This is also rated M for smut. **

* * *

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. I have to take her now." The nurse apologizes, as she takes the newborn from her. It may have been her decision not to keep the baby, but it's still hard on Quinn, and she breaks down. Santana wraps her arms around her in attempt to comfort her._

_"Mija, I'm going to meet with these people, and maybe arrange something with them, and the social worker." Santana nods. Quinn is still crying and doesn't hear her. Puck stands awkwardly on the other side of the bed._

_"I guess I'll go too. Looks like you have everything under control." _

_Santana climbs into the bed with Quinn, and has the blonde lay on her chest. As Maribel announced she was leaving, the doctor had pulled out the after birth, now he pulls off his mas kan gloves, and thros them into a bin._

_"The nurses are going to take you to your room now. I advice you get some rest, ok? Tomorrow you can be discharged." _

_He leaves, letting the nurses take Quinn to her room. None of them have the heart to tell Santana she can't be in bed with the blonde. Once they're in her room, the nurses leave them alone as Quinn continues to cry in Santana's chest. She doesn't know what to tell her friend, she feels so helpless, but also feels like she should do something, so she rubs her back._

_"I-I di-idn't think it w-would be thi-is hard." Quinn finally says, breaking the silence._

_"I don't think any of us did. But Mami is going to talk to her adoptive parents and her social worker. I think she's going to ask for visitation." Quinn sniffles, wipping her eyes._

_"But I arranged a closed adoption." She reminds Santana. The brunette shrugs._

_"Maybe they'll change their minds." Quinn hides her face in Santana's neck._

_"I don't know what I'll do if they don't agree. I thought I didn't want to see her after, I thought it would be better, but then I held her." She whispers at the end. "I'd really like to be a part of her life. She doesn't even have to know I'm her mom, I just want to see her."_

_Not knowing what to say, Santana just holds her closer. Then the door opens. Maribel and the social worker, Allison walks in behind her._

_"Quinn, honey." Quinn picks her head up from Santana's neck. "We both spoke with the baby's parents, and they agreed on changing the adoption from a closed one to an open one. They'll send you photos as she gets older, and eventually you'll be able to visit her, but only on their terms. How does that sound?" _

_Santana smiles, looking down at her friend, happy for her. Quinn looks overwhelmed, but happy._

_"I-I don't know what to say, thank you." Marbiel smiles in return._

_"You're welcome."_

_Allison takes out a few papers from her breif case, and walks over to Quinn's side of the bed._

_"They have already signed the papers, now I just need your signiture." Allison takes out a pen from her blazer pocket. Quinn sits up and takes the papers to sign, then hdans them back. "Do you have any questions for me?" She nods._

_"Did they name her yet?" she bashfully asks. Allison smiles._

_"Elizabeth Rose Hart." Quinn smiles back in response then looks over to Santana._

_"It's a pretty name, don't you think?" Santana nods._

_"I think it fits her." Quinn wipes her eyes, this time from happy tears._

_"I think it does too."_

* * *

Quinn sits on her bed, looking at the photo Maribel took of her and Beth in the hospital as she thinks back to that night. For a few weeks she continued to live with the Lopez's, but then she repaired her relationship with her mother, and returned home. As much as she misses living with her girlfriend, it's nice to be home. She smiles, thinking about the brunette, and now thinking about the night she asked her to be her girlfriend.

* * *

_"Better late than never."_

_Santana snorts, then lays down beside Quinn, and gently pulls the blonde into her chest. Quinn sighs in content as Santana runs her fingers through her hair and notices the movie credits are rolling up on the screen._

_"So much for watching a movie." Santana chuckles, then kisses Quinn's forehead._

_"It wasn't that great anyway." Quinn yawns, then melts further into Santana. "Tired?" She nods._

_"Last time I had sex, I was so drunk I didn't even remember much, and the next morning I regreted it." Santana affectionately lightly runs her the tips of her fingers down Quinn's arm. "Now I feel so loved." Santana smiles. "And tired." Santana's chuckle turns into a yawn._

_"I'm tired too, and I'm glad you feel loved. That was my intent, and I hope I could make you feel that way everyday." Quinn picks her head up and looks down at the brunette with a smile._

_"I'd like that." Santana smiles up at her in return._

_"Yeah?" She nods. "Let me ask you properly." Santana clears her throat for a dramatic effect, getting a giggle from Quinn as she does. "Quinn, will you do me the honor of being my gorgeous other half?" Quinn blushes as she nods. "Can I get a verbal response please?" Quinn giggles._

_"Yes, I would love to." Santana leans up, connecting their lips in a slow, loving kiss._

* * *

Today is Elizabeth's; or Beth for short, first birthday. As promised, her adoptive parents; Phoebe and Mike, have been sending her photos of her daughter as she grew, and today she'll be meeting the toddler and her parents for the first time since her birth. Of course Santana will be going with her. Judy and Santana's parents reluctantly let the teens go on their own since they both have their license.

Quinn is so excited and nervous at the same time. Over the last two days she had been talking to Phoebe on the phone, and the women told her Beth is a pro at walking, but her talking could use some work. So far she's only able to get out "Mama" and "Dada." She knows Puck also has been talking to their daughter's parents' but he is more hesitant to visit, he may have stopped bothering Quin about the adoption, but he's still unhappy they couldn't raise her together.

A knock on her door brings her back to reality. She turns around to find Santana smiling at her, as she leans against the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks, feeling a little embarrassed. Santana shrugs.

"Just a couple of minutes, I guess. I was waiting to see how long it would take you to notice I was here, until I realized you were deep in thought. What were you thinking about?" Quinn holds up the photo.

"Beth." She answers. Santana nods, then sits next to her girlfriend on the bed. "I'm really excited, but also really nervous." She explains. Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's shoulders, gently guiding her to lay her head onto her shoulder.

"That's normal, I think."

"We're not just meeting Beth and her parents, and siblings, we're meeting her Aunts' and Uncles' and her cousins too, it's overwhelming."

"I know it is, that's why I'm going to be by your side. If you do feel overwhelmed, just let me know, and I'll take you in an empty room for some air." Quinn smirks.

"Are you sure that's all you'll do?" She teases. Santana snorts, lightly slapping her leg.

"I really like sex, but even I wouldn't do that." Quinn laughs, then picks her head up to kiss Santana on the cheek.

"I love you." Santana turns her head to look at her girlfriend better with a smile.

"I love you too."

She leans in for a proper kiss. As she pulls away though, Quinn grabs the back of her neck and turns her head, deepening the kiss, making Santana moan. Then Quinn slides her tongue in her girlfriends mouth, getting a little carried away. When air becomes a necessity, they pull apart.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Quinn blushes as she shrugs.

"I thought it would help with the nerves." Santana leans in for another kiss, making Quinn laugh when they split apart.

"I didn't think one was enough." Quinn just continues to laugh. Santana looks over at the clock behind the blonde.

"We should leave now if we wanna make it on time." Quinn nods, then puts the photo back before following Santana downstairs. Judy walks into the foyer with the phone pressed against her chest.

"Honey, Phoebe is on the phone." Quinn frowns as her heart beats against her chest, thinking the worst as she takes the phone from her mother. Santana also frowns, wondering why the woman would be calling.

"H-Hello?"

**"Hi, Quinn. I know you're wondering why I called." **She nods, not bothering to think she can't be seen. **"It's nothing to worry about, I was just talking to my husband and we both agreed it would be silly to have you and your friend drive all this way just to visit for a few hours."** Despite the woman telling her not to worry, Quinn is worried they've changed their minds about the visit.

"It's really not a problem, Mrs. Hart."

**"You feel that way now, but hours into the drive you won't, believe me."** Quinn bites her lip. Judy and Santana are trying to figure out what's going on, listening to the one sided conversation. **"We both talked about it and decided you shouldn't visit Beth for just today." **Quinn furrows her brows, confused.

"What do you mean?"

**"How do you feel about staying in Detroit for the whole weekend, up until Monday morning?" **Quinn release a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and smiles.

"I would love that, but I'd have to ask my mother first."

**"That's fine."** Quinn puts the phone to her chest like Judy had earlier.

"Mrs. Hart offered to let us stay the weekend. She said it would make more sense since the drive is so long. Can I?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course you can." Judy turns to Santana. "Honey, would your parents be ok with it?" She nods.

"I think so. I should still call them though, just to be sure." Santana walks out to the kitchen, pulling out her cell phone. Quinn puts their landline phone back to her ear.

"She's ok with it. My friend still has to ask her parents, but she's sure they won't mind."

**"That's great, we'll see you girls later then, ok? Drive safe." **Quinn smiles.

"I will, thank you. Bye." She ends the call, then gives the phone back to her mother when Santana returns.

"Thir ok with it. We should quickly go back to my house when you're done packing, so I can get my clothes." Quinn nods.

"Help me pack?" Santana smiles, while giggling.

"That goes without asking, of course I will."

The girls go back to Quinn's room to pack, once they're done, both say goodbye to Judy then leave to Santana's parents' house so she can also pack before they start their long drive.

* * *

After being on the road for exactly two hours and twenty minutes; Santana counted, they finally arrive to Detroit. Quinn parks in front of the hotel Mr. Hart booked them at with a sigh.

"I really underestimated how long, and tiring that would be." Quinn says as she stretches her arms.

"I'm so glad Mrs. Hart suggest we spend more than just a day here, I would not want to drive back home so soon."

Quinn hums in agreement, then reaches in the back to grab her luggage. Santana does the same, and both get out of the car. They walk inside the building holding hands while Quinn hits the button on the keys to lock the car.

"Wow, this is nicer than the pictures." Mr. and Mrs. Hart sent them both a brochure of the hotel in the mail the weekend before.

"Are you sure they'll let us check in?" Quinn asks, uncertain while Santana continues to look around.

"Yeah, just tell them it's under Mike Hart."

Quinn tugs on Santana's hand, getting the brunette to walk with her to the front desk. An middle aged business man is in front of them, so they notices how nervous Quinn still looks, and leans over to her.

"You're still nervous." Quinn sighs, turning her head.

"I can't help it. I thought getting here would ease it up a little, but I think it's worse." Santana rubs the back of her lover's hand with her thumb.

"Try not to think about anyone else but your baby. Maybe that will help." She suggests. Quinn nods, then gets shy biting her lip.

"If it doesn't, can you do that thing?" Santana quietly moans leaning even closer to Quinn.

"I will do the thing over and over, for as much as you need me to." Quinn bites back her own moan when they hear the man at the front desk clear his throat.

"Sorry." Quinn apologizes as they step up to the desk. The man looks at the curiously.

"You're both checking in?" They nod.

"Yes." Santana answers for them.

"We already booked a room, it's under Mike Hart." Quinn explains.

"Oh, that's right. He explained everything to me on the phone." The man turns around to retrieve their cards, then slides it over to them. "I thought it would be better to have two for you each." Santana and Quinn smile, taking their cards.

"Thank you." They say at the same time.

"Since the room is already paid for, all I have to tell you is if you want room service, dial 0. Breakfast is free, we'll have someone bring it to your room in the morning."

Again, they both thank them before going up to the second floor to their room. Both gasp in surprise.

"This isn't a room, this is an apartment." Santana says as they look around. Then Quinn puts her luggage on a chair next to their bed, then drops herself on the soft mattress with a sigh.

"This is so comfortable."

Santana giggles walking over to the bed, then drops her luggage at her feet, and crawls up next to her girlfriend. Quinn sits up though and puts her hand on the brunette's chest, making her pout.

"You have to get changed. You promised." She reminds her. Santana smiles and leans down for a kiss.

"I'll only take a few minutes." She says against Quinn's lips. The blonde kisses her again, then lightly pushes her away.

"We only have so much time before they're expecting us, so hurry up." Santana rolls her eyes getting off the bed.

"So bossy. That won't last though." She winks, then picks up her luggage off the floor.

Quinn bites her lip in response, watching Santana leave the room with an extra swing to her hips. While she is in the bathroom, Quinn takes her luggage, and unpacks, putting her clothes in the dresser on the other side of the room. To keep herself from getting bored, she sings to herself while she does it.

When she's done, Quinn hooks her iphone to some speakers, so she can listen to some real music, and also to distract herself from thinking about meeting Beth's family. She keeps herself busy dancing around the room to her favorite songs until she hears someone knock on the door. Quinn smiles biting her lip then turns the music down as the person continues to knock.

"Room service." She hears from the other side of the door.

Quinn fixes her hair first before opening it, revealing Santana in an outfit she had stolen from another hotel they stayed at in the past. It's just a plan dark blue polo with the hotel's logo on it, but Santana has the buttons open, so Quinn can see her cleavage. She's also wearing cardigan shorts, but rolls them up so they sit bellow her butt cheeks. Santana also has a cart with her, and Quinn notes to ash where she got it from later.

"I actually just checked in, so there isn't much to clean." Santana raises a brow.

"Looks like your bathroom could use some cleaning." She points out.

Quinn looks at her confused then turns her head to see the bathroom door open, and the brunette is right, it could use some cleaning. There are towels on the floor, and makeup covering the counter. She grins, playing along then turns back to Santana, catching the brunette leering at her.

"Looks like my girlfriend made a mess." Santana is surprised by the news.

"You have a girlfriend?" Quinn nods. Santana looks over Quinn's shoulder, trying to "find" her girlfriend. "It looks like you're alone. Where is this girlfriend of yours?"

"She wanted something to eat, said the food wasn't good enough. I think it was just an excuse to leave though." Santana smirks.

"How about I clean your bathroom, then stay for awhile." She steps closer to Quinn. "You seem lonely." Quinn smiles.

"I'd like that."

She steps aside to let Santana in, and watches as she goes into the bathroom, pulling the cart behind her. Then she goes over to the couch to watch TV. Since the bathroom is still in view, she can see Santana. The brunette is bent over, picking up the towels from the floor, giving Quinn a clear view of her ass. She bites her lip at the sight.

Santana then stands to her full height, and turns around to put the dirty towels on the cart, and replaces them with new ones. She catches Quinn starring and raises her brow. Quinn looks away, then continues to watch TV.

As she cleans, Santana continues to catch the blonde leering at her, until Quinn finally had enough teasing. As Santana wipes off the counter, Quinn stands close behind her, with her hands on her hips, causing the brunette to stop. Since she doesn't protest her advances, Quinn moves her hands up her sides, then over her stomach. Reaching her under boob, Santana stops her wandering hands.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I saw you looking at me before, and I can't take anymore of your teasing." Santana pushes the blonde's hands back to her sides, then turns around.

"That does not give you the right to touch me." Quinn takes a step back. "The other girls might be dumb enough to take the harassment, but I don't tolerate it." Quinn crosses her arms, arching her brow.

"Maybe you should stop teasing me with your outfit." She says, getting into her character. Santana glares at her, stepping forward.

"I could be wearing a bikini, but that doesn't give you permission to touch me. You need to learn some self control." Noticing the blonde has only been looking at her chest, Santana narrows her eyes, and hooks her finger under Quinn's chin.

"I come from a large familia, and we punish those who deserve punishment." Quinn grabs Santana's wrist, but not too hard, and pushes it away from her face.

"You're nothing but a maid. You can't lay a hand on me."

Santana huns in response, then without warning grabs Quinn's arm, turns her to the side and slaps her hard on the ass.

"Don't underestimate me." She warns. Quinn winces in pain, then glares at the brunette.

"Do that again, and I'll have you fired." This time Santana doesn't say anything, and slaps her harder.

"You keep talking back, I keep hitting you harder." Quinn rubs her ass, but Santana pushes her hand away. "You need a good spanking for touching me in an inappropriate manner. I'll be waiting for you on the bed, don't make me wait long."

Santana turns around and leaves the room. Quinn knows this is just Santana's way of giving her a break before the real fun begins. She takes a few deep breaths, then rubs her ass before meeting Santana in their room. Her girlfriend is sitting at the bottom of the bed with a stern look, turning her on already.

"Com here, stand in front of me." She demands. Quinn strides across the room, doing as she's told. "You'll be getting ten licks on each cheek, and you'll count a loud, understood?" She nods.

"Good. Now tell me why you're being punished, just so we're clear."

"I touched you in an inappropriate manner, and you don't tolerate harassment." Santana nods.

"On my lap."

Santana pulls Quinn down by her wrist, so she's on her stomach, presenting her ass to her. Then she pushes up her dress, revealing her thong. Santana bites her lip at the sight.

"You've made this much easier for me." She says lightly rubbing her girlfriends ass, giving her chills up her spine in anticipation.

Again, without warning, Santana slaps her hand against the blonde's left cheek. Quinn winces, and groans out a one. She continues hitting her nine more times until the blonde's pale skin turns pink. Santana breaks character for a second and leans down to kiss it, then moves on to the next cheek.

Hitting the right cheek, it gets harder for Quinn to count. Her grunts of pain turns into moans and it's turning Santana on. The brunette gives her girlfriend one last slap, then runs her hand down her thigh, then down further south, and cups her center. Quinn moans in surprise. Santana bites her lip and leans down so her face is inches away from Quinn's ear.

"You're soaking wet." Quinn grunts in response, then moans as Santana rubs her clit, and starts to hump her hand.

"Ugh, please." She begs. Santana smirks.

"What do you want?"

"I-Inside, I need you i-inside."

Santana has Quinn stand up, then pushes her onto the bed, and crawls on top pf her, laying between her legs. She leans down so their mouths are inches apart. Quinn leans up to connect their lips, but she pulls away.

"I wanna have some fun first."

Quinn groans, falling back on to the bed, knowing Santana just wants to tease her some more. The brunette leans back, straddling Quinn's waist, then pulls her girlfriend up by her wrists, so she's siting up.

"You're wearing too much clothing."

Santana pulls the dress off over her head, then throws it on the floor. With that out of the way, she has access to her girlfriend's boobs. While kneading one of them, she sucks and nibble's on the top of the other. Quinn arches her back, pushing her chest further into her lovers face, while holding the back of her head.

She moves on to the other boob, then wanting more, she wraps her arms around Quinn to unhook her bra and pinches her hard nipples between her fingers.

"Ugh, S-San." She moans in response. Santana smirks.

"You like that?" Quinn grunts a yes, so she continues to play with her girlfriends tits, pinching, biting and sucking them.

"Y-You know I hate when you tease me."

Santana only chuckles against her boob, then trails kisses to her cleavage. She gently lays Quinn on the bed while kissing down her abs. Then licks around her belly button while tracing her finger above the waistband of her thong. Quinn grunts, bucking her hips for friction.

"Y-You have to t-touch me, do something. We're running out of time." She reminds her.

Santana looks over at the clock, then sits up to pull down Quinn's thong. But she does it at a slow pace, causing Quinn to groan in sexual frustration.

"We have enough time."

She says dropping the thong onto the floor. Then she brings Quinn's foot up to her mouth and kisses from her ankle, down to her hip. Quinn grips on to the sheets beneath her bucking her hips up, hinting to her girlfriend she needs to be touched. But Santana holds down her hips instead, while kissing down her other leg, avoiding where she's needed most.

"Ugh, goddammit, San. You're driving me crazy. I had enough of your fucking teasing." Santana slides her hand underneath her and pinches her sore cheek in response. Quinn grunts in pain.

"Do you need to be punished again?" Quinn shakes her head, whimpering. "Then I advise you keep your pretty mouth shut."

Santana finally gives in to Quinn's pleads, figuring they are running out of time. She opens her legs, then licks her slit and wraps her mouth around her throbbing bud. Quinn holds on to the back of Santana's head, thrusting her center further into her face, moaning. Santana runs her fingers insides her wet folds to collect her arousal before sliding a digit in.

"Oh, that feels so good. Faster."

Santana pumps into her girlfriend faster before almost pulling out and adding another finger, stretching her further. Quinn thrusts up her hips, Santana crawls back up the blonde and hovers above her.

"How's that? Feel good?" Quinn nods. "Think you can handle another finger, baby?" She shakes her head. She's never been able to handle more than too like Santana.

Quinn wraps her legs around Santana's waist so she's able to go in deeper. She moans, digging her fingers in Santana's back, surely giving the brunette marks.

"Oh god, I'm close."

Santana feels Quinn clench around her fingers, so she scissors the blonde hitting a certain spot that always gets her screaming her name. Quinn squeezes her eyes shut, as she stiffens under Santana, arching her back and moaning her name. Santana helps her ride out her orgasm and out of breath, the blonde relaxes back into the bed.

"You're so good at that."

Santana snorts, pulling out of her, causing Quinn to whimper at the loss. Then Santana lays next to her, and pulls her into her chest. Quinn traces Santana's cleavage with her finger.

"I wish we had more time, I'd return the favor. You look so fucking sexy." Santana chuckles, pulling Quinn closer.

"We have all weekend, babe. Rosario Cruz can always come back, if you want." Quinn smiles then kisses Santana's chest.

"I defiantly want her to come back, but next time I get to punish her." Santana moans in response, making Quinn laugh.

"We should get ready." Santana says, not making a move to get out of bed. Quinn takes a deep breath.

"We should. I'm feeling better about going now, thank you, love." Santana smiles down at her, and kisses her forehead.

"Anything for you." She taps Quinn's ass, making her wince. "Come on, we really have to dressed." Santana gets out of the bed, causing Quinn to fall back on the mattress.

"You have Beth's present, right?"

"Yeap." Santana answers, popping the P. "It's on the couch." Quinn looks passed Santana to double check, then stands on the bed and jumps on Santana's back.

"Ok, let's go." Santana just laughs at her girlfriend's antics.

* * *

Quinn asks Santana to drive this time while she tells the brunette where to go, using the directions Phoebe texted her. They only get lost once, only due to Quinn needing to use a bathroom, and went on to the wrong exit. After getting directions from a local, Santana finally pulls into a secluded drive way to the Hart residence.

"Wow." Is all both can say.

The house is large with a circle drive, and in the back a creek can be seen with a small bridge. Cars are already parked in the drive way, friends and family are eating or chatting with each other in the back, with the kids running around playing. The house has is painted a cream color with some stone work on the bottom, and a few skylights can also be seen.

"Are we telling them we're together?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. I just wanted to wait to do it in person, so I can see their reaction."

"Ok. Sounds good."

A light haired woman in her thirties walks down the drive way towards their car, with a friendly smile. Both assume she's Phoebe. Santana reaches behind her for the present, then they get out of the car to greet her.

"Hello, it's so good to finally meet you." She says hugging Quinn. "Did you find your way here ok?" Quinn nods as Santana stands beside her.

"We did, thank you."

"Good." Phoebe then notices Santana. "You must be Santana, nice to meet you." She says, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Phoebe turns back to Quinn with a fond smile.

"Wow, Beth is like a mini you." She thinks out loud. Quinn's heart jumps at the mention of her daughter. A young boy runs up to them, holding his arm and half of his body is wet.

"Mom, I fell in the creek and cut my arm." Phoebe looks at his cut, then rubs his back.

"Ok, sweetie. We'll go inside to clean it, but I want you to meet someone first. This is Beth's birth mother, Quinn, and her friend Santana." Quinn would correct the lady, but decide not to say anything in front of the kid.

"This is my oldest, Evan. He's ten going on fifteen." She jokes. Evan holds out his hand for Quinn to shake.

"Nice to meet you." He also shakes Santana's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Quinn says for them both.

"You can follow me inside. My daughter, Maddie is around somewhere with her little friends, and my husband is in the nursery with Beth. You got here just in time, she just woke up from her nap."

The girls follow Phoebe and her son inside the house, and into the kitchen. Both awe over how nice it is. Phoebe takes Evan to the sink to clean his cut, then puts a band aid on for him.

"You can put her present on the table with the others." She tells Santana, pointing to the table by the windows. "We'll be outside for the party anyway. My husband and our friends made plenty of food, you'll see the table when we get out there." Santana puts their present next to the rest of them.

"Evan, go see if your father is still upstairs with the baby, and if he is tell him to come down." Evan runs out of the room, leaving the girls to themselves. "So, from what I was told from your mother, you're a junior in highschool?" Phoebe asks, starting small talk.

"Yes, me and Santana are both juniors."

"That's nice." She comments. "Have you started looking at colleges yet?"

"I applied to a few, but my first choice is Yale." Phoebe gasps.

"Yale is a great school, my husband loved it." Quinn looks surprised.

"He went to Yale?" She nods.

"For his bachelor's, before he changed for his masters. He has told me so many stories though." She says with a laugh. "What about you, Santana?"

"I applied to a few too, but I really want to get into Juilliard. If not, NYADA is my second choice."

"I've heard good things about Juilliard, but I'm not familiar with NYADA. Is it similar?" Santana nods.

"They're both performing arts schools. I love to sing, and my parents always encouraged me to do whatever I love, and with hard work, I can make it happen." Phoebe smiles.

"You can sing?" Quinn nods.

"She's an amazing singer." Santana blushes.

"Maddie loves to sing, we can get her to shut up." She jokes. "If you tell her that, don't be surprised if she asks you to sing with her." Santana laughs along, when Evan returns.

"Where's your father?"

"He was changing her diaper, and there was poop everywhere, so then he had to give her a quick bath." He says, making a face talking about poop. Quinn frowns.

"Is she ok?" Phoebe waves her off.

"She's fine. Mike bought the cheap diapers when I trusted him to buy some, and they tend to leak sometimes, but I don't want them to go to waste either." She explains. "Is he coming down?" He nods.

"He was putting on a new outfit when I came down."

"Ok, you can go out and play now." Evan runs outside and at the same time a little girl walks inside, with her friend trailing behind her.

"Mommy." She whines. "Evan's stupid friends won't let us play kick ball." Quinn and Santana note how much the little girl looks like her mother.

"Well, you tell them I said you can, but before you do, I want you to meet someone." She picks the little blonde up, and her friend shyly stays by the door.

"Remember how we talked about Beth's birth mommy, and how she came into our family?" She nods. "This is her, this is Quinn, Beth's mommy, and her friend Santana." Maddie looks between them and waves.

"Nice to meet you." She politely says.

"Nice to meet you too." Quinn responds for them both again.

"I like your dress." Maddie tells Quinn.

"Thank you, I like your shirt." The little blonde is wearing a white, short sleeved shirt with a giant kitten on it, wearing yellow glasses.

"Mommy got it for me. I like cats."

"Me too. Do you have a cat?" She shakes her head.

"Daddy doesn't like them."

"That's a shame." Maddie shrugs.

"I'll get tons of them when I'm older." The older women laugh, when Mike finally walks in with Beth in his arms.

"Sorry about that, we had a little accident, and changing is getting to be difficult since she likes to roll over now." He explains.

Quinn is vaguely aware what the man is saying as she can't take her eyes off the toddler in his arms. Beth has short, curly hair, and hazel eyes like Quinn. But has Puck's nose and mouth. She's wearing a cute, sleeveless shirtdress, covered with blue stars. She notices she's not wearing any shoes or socks though. Santana smiles, seeing her girlfriend's reaction seeing her daughter for the first time in a year.

"You can hold her, she's a very social baby." Phoebe tells her, bringing Quinn out of her trance. Beth then notices new people and stares at Quinn as the blonde stares back.

"A-Are you sure?" She asks, feeling the nerves again.

"Yeah, of course. You didn't come all this way just to look at her."

Mike walks over to them, and hands Beth to Quinn. Both never taking their eyes off each other. Quinn feels herself getting teary eyed. Santana sees that, and rubs her back for comfort and support. Quinn smiles down at the toddler, as she continues to examine the new person in her house.

"Hi, you're so beautiful and you've grown so much. Last time I saw you, you were a tiny, little peanut." Beth smiles up at her in response. Phoebe puts Maddie down, and tells her to play with her friends and cousins. Quinn looks up at Mike and Pheobe.

"She has teeth." Both nod, smiling.

"Just a few on the bottom, but she'll get more." Mike says. Quinn frowns.

"Has teething been hard for her?"

"Well, it's painful for all babies, but we have every teething toy she could need to sooth it." He says.

"Lucky for her, me and Puck didn't need braces. So, she should be fine in that department, but I did need glasses when I was little. I hated them. When I was old enough, I asked my dad to let me have surgery to fix them." She says looking back down at Beth.

"I'm sorry, we didn't officially meet. I'm Mike, nice to meet you." He says shaking both their hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Santana answers for them this time. "It's a shame Puck couldn't make it." He says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah, he had a different opinion about the adoption. He only gave his rights away to make me happy, but I'm sure he'll come around. I know he'll want to meet her one day."

"That's ok, he can take all the time he needs." Phoebe tells her.

"You're lucky to have a friend like Santana to be here for support though." Mike says. Quinn and Santana share a look, and Santana nods, silently telling her she should say something now.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend." Both Phoebe and Mike look shocked, making her nervous. "Is that something you're against or?" She asks.

"Oh no, dear. It's fine, just surprising is all." Phoebe answers for them as Mike nods in agreement.

"I'm not all that certain how any of our guests will feel about it, but if anyone gives you a hard time, just let me know. We don't want either of you to feel uncomfortable, or unwanted here." Santana and Quinn breathe a sigh of relief and smile with gratitude.

"Thank you, we will." Quinn says. He nods.

"Why don't we all join the party outside. If you girls are hungry, don't be why, we have plenty of food to go around."

The girls follow them out onto the back deck, and Quinn instantly grows nervous seeing all eyes on her. Well, not all eyes, the kids are oblivious and there are a few people too busy talking to give her a second glance, but still enough eyes for her to feel nervous again.

"Do they not know?" Quinn whispers to Mike.

"Most of them do, yes. They're just curious, and you're also holding the birthday girl." He says with a laugh, easing her nerves. Santana laughs along seeing her girlfriend blush.

"If you're not hungry, we have Beth's toys over there. You can take her over and get to know each other in peace, if you want. We'll let everyone know not to bother you for a little while." Phoebe offers. Quinn smiles.

"Thank you so much, I would love that." She nods, then goes to socialize along with her husband. Quinn turns to Santana. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a ton of food, then meet you over there." She says rubbing the blonde's back. "I won't take long, I promise." She says, answering Quinn's silent question. Quinn nods, then walks over to the part of the deck Phoebe pointed out to.

"You wanna play with your toys?" She asks the toddler. There's barbie dolls, a little house, and some baby dolls. Quinn sits down with Beth on her lap, and picks up a barbie doll. Beth reaches out for it and holds it to her chest.

"Is that your friend?"

Quinn feels a little uncomfortable since she's never been around someone Beth's age. She's used to someone talking back. Beth throws the barbie onto the deck.

"Do you not like her? Why'd you do that, silly?" She asks picking the doll up.

"She likes to throw things." Quinn looks up to see Maddie standing over her.

"Is that so?" She nods, then sits in front of Quinn. "What else does she like?" Maddie reaches over to pick up a baby doll, then gives it to Beth.

"This is her favorite. My grandma got it for her when she was born." Quinn doesn't say anything, and just watches as Beth talks babble nonsense to her doll. "Where's your friend?"

"Getting something to eat." She says gesturing her head over to the other side of the deck. They both look over to see Santana stacking her plate with food. Maddie giggles.

"She must be really hungry." Quinn giggles along.

"She's always hungry." Beth squeals turning their attention away form the brunette. Quinn smiles down at her and tickles the bottom of her little feet. "Why doesn't she have shoes on? I know she can walk."

"She doesn't like to wear them, or socks. She just takes them off." Quinn raises her brows in amusement and surprise.

"Huh, I actually did the same thing when I was her age." She thinks out loud.

"Is pineapple your favorite fruit too?"

"Um, I like it. I wouldn't say it's my favorite. Why do you ask?"

"Beth loves pineapple. Me, Evan and mommy and daddy can't have it, cause we're allergic." Maddie informs her.

"That's a shame." Maddie shrugs, not upset by it.

"Babe, they weren't kidding when they said they have plenty of food." Santana says walking over to them. She sits beside Quinn, eating a cheeseburger. "They have just about every food you can grill over there, even pig, see?" She picks up a piece of meat to show her. Quinn grimaces.

"Gross, San." Santana giggles eating the pig meat.

"Why did you call her babe?" Maddie asks. "Daddy calls mommy babe, cause they love each other. Is that why?" Santana looks to Quinn for help, she just shrugs, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I love her. She's my girlfriend." She finally says. Maddie just tilts her head, looking between them.

"I never heard of a girl dating another girl before." She pauses, as if she's thinking about something. "That's cool."

Both Santana and Quinn breathe a sigh of relief and smile. Beth had been eyeing Santana's food, and reaches out to her plate. The brunette smiles down at her.

"Someone's hungry." She says amused.

"Should we give her something to eat?" Quinn asks, but Santana is already grabbing a small piece of hot dog for her, then holds it out for the toddler. "She's not allergic, is she?" Quinn asks Maddie.

"No, she likes hot dogs." Beth gladly eats the meat from Santana's hand.

"Is that good?" Santana asks her. Beth smiles in return, causing Quinn to smile too. A women walks over to them and kneels next to Maddie.

"There's the birthday girl." Beth doesn't acknowledge her, and reaches to Santana for another piece of hot dog.

"Nummy." She says, surprising both Quinn and Santana.

"She wants some more." Maddie tells her. Santana grabs another piece and holds it out to the toddler.

"You must be Quinn and Santana." The woman speaks up again. They nod, she reaches out to shake their hands. "I'm Mike's sister, Amber. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Quinn says. Amber looks down at Beth, again eating from Santana's hand, then back to Quinn.

"Wow, she really does look a lot like you." Quinn doesn't know what to say, so she just smiles in response. "Of course I knew she was going to look like one or both of her biological parents, I just underestimated how much." She explains. Maddie gets bored of their adult talk, and starts playing with Beth's toys. Santana snorts.

"I'd feel bad for her if she looked like Puck." Amber looks confused.

"Is he the father?" Quinn nods. "Is he here?"

"No, he didn't feel up to it. He'll come around though." She reassures her.

"I think it's nice she has you in her life. A good friend of mine was also adopted, but it was closed so he never knew his real parents. Always dreamed about meeting them."

Quinn looks down at Beth feeling guilty. She almost deprived her daughter of getting to know her. Now she couldn't imagine not getting the photos, emails or phone calls. Or not being at he daughter's first birthday party.

"I don't mean to interrupt your bonding time, but my family and friends are eager to meet you both. And to of course see Beth. Wanna come with me, so I can introduce you?" Quinn looks over to Santana. She nods.

"Sure." Santana stands up, then helps Quinn to her feet.

"Do you mind if I eat while we mingle?" Santana asks. Amber chuckles.

"No, not at all."

Walking over to a group of people, siting a round a table, Santana continues to eat while also giving Beth some food in between bites. When they do reach them, they stop talking, making Quinn and Santana feel a little uncomfortable.

"I finally got them away from their anti - social corner." Amber jokes. "Quinn, this is Phoebe's brother, Tony, his wife, Marissa and our friends, Robert, Chelsea, LeaAnn, and James." They all greeted each other and exchanged nice to meet you's.

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking." Marissa says.

"Lima, Ohio." Quinn answers for them, while Santana continues to eat.

"Wow, that was a drive."

She just nods, not knowing what else to say. They ask them questions about school, and college, like that talked with Phoebe. At one point LeaAnn took Beth from Quinn and they started passing her around. Santana has also stopped eating. When Beth gets passed off to Chelsea, she starts to fuss. Marissa reaches out and takes the toddler from her, and rocks with her.

"She must be tired." Marissa guesses. Beth then reaches out to Quinn, surprising not only the blonde but everyone else around them. "Looks like she made a new friend." Marissa comments, passing Beth to the blonde, and she instantly stops crying. Quinn kisses the top of her head.

"I'm going to introduce them to the rest of the gang." Amber announces.

They all say their good - byes, then they make their way around the backyard, meeting every cousin, uncle, aunt and friend that attended. Quinn has noticed a women siting in the corner of the property, with a man and a young boy their age, and wondered why they haven't been introduced yet, until Amber guides them toward the little group.

"And last but not least, this is Aunt Elizabeth. Mike and I's sister, and yes, Beth was named after her. We call her Lizzy though, just so no one is confused." The girls shake hands, and exchange nice to meet you's.

"And of course I can't forget her husband, Jackson and her son, Jackson Jr., or JJ for short." Jackson and JJ shake both their hands.

Again they have the same conversation as they've been having all day. Where they're from, and their future plans.

"All of this is overwhelming for you, isn't it?" Lizzy asks. Quinn nods.

"Yeah, but I'm enjoying it. I'm so happy to see her, and get to know her. From what I hear she's a little firecracker." Lizzy chuckles.

"She sure is, she defiantly is her own person. She's a little shy right now, she's still getting comfortable with you. But give her time, she'll start to be a handful." She says with a laugh. Quinn chuckles with her.

"She's a good mix of me and Puck, then." Santana snorts.

"That's an understatement."

"Quinn!" Everyone looks over to Phoebe waving them down. "TIme for cake!" She announces.

All the guests gather around the table where Phoebe already has Beth's highchair in front of her princess cake. Quinn puts her in the chair, then Mike lights the candles while everyone sings happy birthday to the toddler. Santana records it on her cell phone.

When they're done singing, Mike and Pheobe demonstrate how to blow the candles out, but in the end Mike does it for her, when one of the kids demands they want cake. JJ helps Phoebe cut and pass out pieces to everyone who wants one, and a line ends up forming in front of the table.

"Babe, want a piece?" Santana quietly asks her girlfriend. Quinn hasn't left Beth's side since they sang happy birthday, and the brunette doesn't have a problem with it.

"Yes, please. Vanilla." She rolls her eyes.

"I know, I know." Santana waits in line, and ends up behind Maddie. "Hey, you." She greets her. Maddie smiles up at her and waves.

"This line is so long, we're going to be here forever." She whines. Santana can't help but chuckle.

"You got a big family, kid. It happens, but the line will move when you don't think about it."

Maddie doesn't look convinced until a second later and the line moves. The little girl eagerly gets her cake from JJ, but doesn't move along, wanting to wait for Santana, which the brunette finds adorable.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" He asks Santana.

"One of each." JJ raises his brows but grabs two plates, and cuts a slice out of each half of the cake.

"I almost forgot about your friend." He says passing the plates to her.

"Quinn isn't her friend, she's her girlfriend. They love each other like mommy and daddy, so Santana calls her babe." Maddie tells him. Santana chuckles, while JJ looks a little embarrassed and even disappointed.

"Oh, I didn't know." She waves him off.

"It's fine. Thanks for the cakes." Santana turns her attention to Maddie. "You waiting for me?" She nods.

"I wanna eat with you and Quinn." She smiles.

"Ok, follow me."

With Maddie trailing behind her, they return to the table. Beth now has her own piece of cake, and Mike is taking photos while telling her to shove it in her face. Quinn sees them from the corner of her eye, and takes her attention away from her daughter.

"You brought a friend." She says looking at Maddie.

"I did, she wanted to eat with us." Santana sits next to Quinn and slides over her piece of cake, while Maddie sits next to Santana.

"Where is your friend you were with when we got here?" Quinn asks.

"She had to go home early." Seeing Mike taking photos, Santana remembers to take some of her own, and pulls her phone from her pocket.

"Mike, do you mind if I take some pictures of Quinn with Beth?"

"Of course not, go right ahead." She smiles.

"Thank you." Quinn slides her chair closer to Beth's highchair. "Beth, sweetie, look over here." The toddler licks some icing off her finger then looks over to Santana. he brunette quickly takes a photo knowing babies have short attention spans.

"Do you want one of the three of you?" Mike asks. Santana looks to Quinn, and the blonde nods.

"Sure, thank you."

Santana stands up, then walks over to the other side of Beth and hands over her phone to Mike before squinting down a little next to the toddler. Again they have to get the baby's attention to take the picture.

"That's a good one. You should have it printed out when you go home, or if you want, text them to me, and I'll have a friend do it for half the cost." He says handing Santana her phone back.

"That's nice of you, thank you." Quinn says for them.

After everyone has a pics of cake, Phoebe places at chair in the middle of the deck, with Beth on her lap, and Quinn and Santana siting next to her, while Mike records it. Beth receives typical gifts for a one year old, toys and clothes. Santana takes a few more photos of Quinn helping the toddler.

When the part is over, Quinn and Santana decide to stay longer to help clean up, but also because Quinn doesn't want to leave Beth just yet. Lizzy and her sons end up staying behind too so they can also give a helping hand.

Quinn technically hasn't been helping much, not wanting to be away from her daughter too long, and has been playing with both her and Maddie. Then she looks over at Santana and realizes her girlfriend hasn't held the toddler yet, and thinks it's about time she has.

"San. can you come here for a minute?"

Santana looks up from wrapping the fried chicken. She and JJ have been wrapping the left overs since the party ended. She tells him she'll be right back then joins Quinn by the childrens swings.

"What's up?" She asks, confused. Quinn picks Beth up, the toddler had been playing with her sister in the grass.

"I just realized you haven't held Beth all day." Santana smiles.

"It's ok, babe. Today was your day with her." She reassures the blonde.

"I know, but I want her to get to know you too. Phoebe and Mike told me we can arrange future visits, and I'm not the only one visiting." Santana suddenly gets shy, biting her lip.

"You want me to come for every visit?"

"Of course I do, San. You're not just my girlfriend, you're my best friend and I love you so much. I plan on being your girlfriend for a long time."

They both chuckle. Then Santana nods, and Quinn passes Beth over to her. The tiny blonde looks up at Santana, examining the new person holding her.

"I've been around her all day, you'd think she would be used to me by now." She thinks out loud. Beth smiles, and Santana can't help but smile in return. Then she hears a click to Quinn's phone and looks over to see she has taken a picture. Quinn shrugs.

"It was too cute, had to do it." Santana just rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile.

"I can get her to laugh." Maddie informs them. "I do it all the time when mommy wants a picture of her."

"Ok." Quinn says getting ready to take another.

"Wait." Santana kneels down to Maddie's height and gestures for Quinn to do the same. "This way she won't be looking down in the picture." She explains. Maddie stands next to Quinn and sneezes, getting a belly laugh out of the toddler. Quinn quickly takes the picture.

"She thinks sneezing is funny, she's weird." Both Quinn and Santana laugh.

"Maddie, your mom wants you to help Evan take the garbage to the end of the driveway." JJ tells her. Maddie sighs dramatically with a pout as she walks over to the garbage bins. Santana and Quinn stand to their full height, and Quinn goes to put her phone back.

"I can take a picture for you, if you want." He offers. Quinn nods, passing the phone to him.

"Thank you."

Quinn stands next to Santana and wraps her arm around her waist. JJ whistles to get Beth's attention, and also getting her to smile as he takes the photo. He shows it to them, then gives Quinn her phone back.

"I still can't believe you two are together." Santana glares at him.

"Why is it so unbelievable?" He opens his mouth to answer her, but the brunette cuts him off. "And if you say we're too hot to be lesbians, I'm not apposed to hitting you in front of the baby." JJ quickly closes his mouth.

"Then I won't say anything." Santana rolls her eyes, muttering an asshole under her breath. Quinn rubs her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"JJ!" Mike yells for him. "Your friends are out front!" He nods in response, and Mike goes back inside.

"They're here to pick me up for another party." Santana gives him a why-do-you-think-I-care look. "Just letting you know, I sent them a picture of a hot brunette, and might have told them I was taking you with me." Santana scoffs rolling her eyes.

"Not even in your dreams." Quinn senses her girlfriend's tone, and knows it might get ugly.

"Babe, we should take Beth inside. I think Phoebe said earlier it's almost her time for her nap." She suggests.

Without another word, Santana goes in the house with Quinn, not realizing JJ is following behind them.

"Oh, there you are. I was just going out to get you." Phoebe says. "Do you wanna help me put her down for her nap?" She asks, taking Beth from Santana. Quinn nods.

"I'd love to." Santana goes to follow them up to the nursery, but JJ taps her shoulder. Santana tells them she'll be up in a minute. When they're out of sight she rolls her eyes.

"What?"

"My buddies are expecting you to be with me. Can you just come out with me, and tell them you have a boyfriend and can't go?" She narrows her eyes but then smirks.

"Sure, why not?" JJ breathes a sigh of relief.

They both go outside and see two cars full of teenage boys. Santana fights the urge to roll her eyes again as they whistle and yell out cat calls to her. She looks at JJ and wants to slap that smug grin off his face.

"Man, I thought she was hot in the picture, but it doesn't do her justice. You did real good, dude." One of the says from the drivers seat. JJ chuckles walking up to said teen's car, while Santana stays back with her arms crossed.

"Uh yeah, she's not going though." They all groan.

"What, why?"

"Dude, she's taken." He says disappointed. "Her guy is inside." His friend looks passed JJ to Santana.

"Don't tell me he's telling the truth. We'd all be very disappointed." He says, openly leering at her. Santana uncrosses her arms and walks up to the car window.

"Yeap." She says, popping the P. "I'm taken, but I don't have a boyfriend." She sees JJ visibly panicking. His friend, and the others listening look confused.

"How does that work?" Santana smirks, having fun.

"Well you see, I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have a girlfriend." He and the others look surprised. "Oh yeah, I'm super gay. In Fact, just this morning I had my beautiful, hot girlfriend screaming my name so loud, everyone on our floor in our hotel room knows who I am." The teen scoffs.

"That's disgusting." Santana raises her brows.

"Why, because you know now that you have no chance with me? Or that you know I don't need a man to get an amazing, and intense orgasm?" He just rolls his eyes in response.

"Whatever. JJ, get in the damn car already."

With his head down, JJ gets in the car, with much amusement to Santana. She chuckles as they drive off the property, satisfied with herself. Then she suddenly jumps, feeling a pair of arms slide around her waist.

"Mi Amor, you scared me." Quinn chuckles in her ear.

"Sorry. I just came out to tell you Phoebe is letting us attempt to get Beth to nap." Santana arches her brow.

"Attempt?"

"Yeah. Apparently they always have a hard time getting her down for her afternoon nap, cause she has so much energy." Quinn says, holding Santana tighter.

"Huh, you're right, she's a good mix between you and Puck." Quinn hums in agreement.

"We should go up now. Beth's waiting."

Santana turns around then holds on to Quinn's hand as they go back in the house, and up to the nursery. The brunette isn't surprised to see a typical pink room with everything girly. Phoebe is holding Beth, now in her pajama's and walking around with her, trying to rock her to sleep. Beth is also sucking her thumb.

"Maybe you two will have better luck. Normally I would drive around the driveway a couple times, but I don't have time for that today." She explains. "Who wants her." Quinn points to Santana, surprising the brunette.

"Are you sure?" She nods, and Phoebe carefully passes the toddler over.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Quinn nods for them both, as Santana starts to sway back and forth, looking down at Beth.

"I don't think this is going to work. She looks wide awake." Santana notes.

"Maybe you can sing to her." Quinn suggests.

"What would I sing?" She shrugs.

"What are you doing?" Both look up to see Evan standing in the door way.

"Trying to get Beth to sleep for her nap." Santana answers.

"That won't work." He says, knowingly.

"Do you know what will?" Quinn asks. He shrugs.

"You could try reading her a story." He suggests. "That's what gets Maddie to sleep." Quinn looks around and spots a shelf full of books next to a rocking chair.

"Sit over there, San. I 'll get a book." Santana slowly sits down and Quinn gives her a Dr. Seuss book. Half way through though, they realize that isn't working either. "Sing, San." Quinn suggests again. Santana takes a deep breath.

"I don't know what to sing though."

"Do you know _Over the Rainbow_, from that movie with the lion and scarecrow?" Evan asks.

"Does she like that song?" Santana asks. He nods.

"She loves that song." Quinn encourages her to sing, and soon after Beth is fast asleep. "You can sing really good." Evan tells her when she's finished. Santana chuckles while Quinn looks proud.

"Thank you."

Santana carefully stands up, then slowly lowers Beth into her crib. Quinn stands beside her, and wraps her arm around her waist.

"I'm gonna go play now." Evan let's them know before leaving.

"Did you have fun?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her though." Santana turns her head to kiss Quinn's temple.

"I know."

They watch Beth sleep for a few more minutes before going back downstairs. Evan and Mike are playing video games in the living room, while Maddie plays with her dolls with Phoebe.

"Is she asleep?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, Santana sang to her." Quinn answers. Phoebe stands up from the floor.

"You can stay for a little while." She offers. "Or if you'd like to go back to your hotel, I understand." Santana looks at Quinn, letting her know it's her decision.

"I would actually like to go back to our hotel. I just realized how exhausted I am watching Beth sleep. We'll be over again tomorrow, right?" She asks uncertain. Phoebe nods.

"Of course you are. I didn't suggest you stay in town for the next few days to stay in your hotel room. Just call before you come over. It was so nice meeting you both." She gives them a hug good bye.

"Mike, the girls are leaving." Mike pauses the game and also gives them a hug. "Evan, Maddie, don't be rude, say good bye to our guests." Maddie eagerly jumps up to hug them.

"Tomorrow can you play dress up with me?" Both smile at the little girl.

"Of course we can. I used to love playing dress up when I was your age." Quinn says. Maddie smiles brightly then gives them another hug. Evan mumbles a bye to them as he gives them an awkward side hug before returning to his game.

* * *

At the hotel, Santana and Quinn change into comfortable clothes, then cuddle on the bed together.

"So, what happened with JJ?" Santana groans.

"I really don't wanna talk about that." Quinn frowns picking her head up from Santana's shoulder.

"Why, what happened? Did you beat him up?" She snorts, then affectionately rubs Quinn's back.

"No, I didn't beat him up. He wanted me to tell his friends I had a boyfriend, so he wasn't embarrassed that I actually have a girlfriend." Quinn smirks knowingly.

"You didn't tell them that though." Santana smiles up at her, shaking her head.

"I said, and I quote. I'm taken, but I don't have a boyfriend."

"What did they say?"

"One of his punk ass friends asked me how that worked. So I said, I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have a girlfriend." She starts laughing. "You should have seen the looks on their faces, babe." Quinn laughs.

"Then I said, oh yeah, I'm super gay. In Fact, just this morning I had my beautiful, hot girlfriend screaming my name so loud, everyone on our floor in our hotel room knows who I am." QUinn gasps, and slaps Santana's arm.

"Why did you have to tell them that?" She shrugs.

"He looked so disgusted after that, and even told me it was. So I asked him, why because you know you don't have a chance with me now? Or because I don't need a man to give me an amazing orgasm." She laughs remembering the looks she got.

"The looks I got after that were so satisfying. It was great." Quinn lays her head back on to Santana's shoulder.

"Do you think we should tell Phoebe or Mike about it?"

"No, it's fine. I don't think they'll say anything again." Quinn sighs in content, cuddling closer to Santana, closing her eyes. "Do you feel better meeting the family Beth is with?"

"Yeah, a lot better. I should thank your parents for finding them." Santana kisses Quinn's forehead.

"You can give them a call tomorrow, let's sleep now." She says closing her eyes. Quinn picks her head up again, and surprises Santana by giving her a deep kiss. "What was that for?" She asks with a smile. Quinn creases her cheek.

"I should thank you too, for being here with me." Santana turns her head, to kiss her palm.

"Of course I came, I love you." Quinn shakes her head.

"I don't mean just coming here to Detroit, I mean you helped me through my whole pregnancy, before we even started dating. It made me fall even in more love with you." Santana blushes.

"You're welcome, Mi Amor." She leans up for another kiss, then yawns. Quinn giggles, laying back down. "Let's take a long nap, then Emily Stark can visit." Quinn laughs, hitting Santana again.

"Save it for later, babe." Quinn shakes her head, chuckling as she closes her eyes.

"Love you." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Another one shot down, four more to go. The next one is Future Quinntana. If any og you have any suggestions for that, feel free to let me know. I'm open to ideas.**


End file.
